Fire and Ice
by aliceindeepdarkwonderland
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to The Elementals. Heya, it's Alexis and we're back! Life is slowly heading back to normal (if you can call living with the Avengers normal) but as faces new and old decide to crash our lives, it isn't gonna stay that way for long, believe me! Disclaimer: I only own my OC's</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's the sequel to The Elementals. I'm going to do this all from Alexis' POV because it's easier to write. Hope you guys like it, and please message me with plot ideas! Also, if you have any ideas for a new OC, can you give me a buzz, and I'll try to include them. Hope you enjoy it!**

**aliceindeepdarkwonderland**

Chapter 1: I can see the world from here

I'm sitting on top of the tower, my legs dangling over the edge. 6 months ago I would have taken this opportunity to jump, end everything. Now I just sit and watch the city go by. It's amazing really, how we live our lives scuttling round like ants. I wonder if they could see the world like I do know, would they change. I already know the answer to that: no. I feel a shimmer in the air, and know instantly who it is. Loki. He comes and sits next to me and we sit there in silence.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He eventually said. I stare out to space, trying to word what I wanted to say.

"We can't keep going on like this. We're partners, and we can't be if we keep ignoring each other. I'm pretty sure Fury won't let us swap so we either have to go all the way or go home."

"By home you mean…."

"Yep. Either we work out, or I'm going to leave. I can't stand it. You helped me through so much, and now you act like you're a complete stranger. I want to know where my knight went, and why he left a boy in tin foil in his place."

"I am not a boy, I am a god! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He turned to me angrily. I looked him in the eyes. He didn't seem to be hurting at all. I turned and looked down. It was a large drop but I could make it. Hmmm.

"That proves my point. So, what's it going to be then?"

Loki sighed heavily and went quiet for a couple of minutes. After about a minute, I got bored and began playing Tetris. I also checked the stats on the tech I had in my bag, although I didn't let Loki know that bit.

"We should work together. With Luke gone, you need someone to have your back and-"

"I'm sorry, but what's Dad and Jack, chopped jabberwocky?"

"Quick question, why do you call Tony Dad? You used to be so ….detached."

"I always wanted a proper family, and this is the only chance I've had so far. I realised that I should take the chance, even if I did still feel alone."

"My point is, where was Tony and Jack when you died?" Loki was beginning to make it sound like he was the one who saved me, who gave me some of his life force. I was getting pissed off. I stood up, wind blowing round my face.

"Jack was the one who saved me, and where were you?" My phone started playing If I'm James Dean (**see A/N at end for full song name**), which was Jack's ringtone. I pressed the answer button on the Bluetooth in my ear.

"Sunshine, we've got a problem downtown. Can you be here in under 5? Stark says bring the new tech as well, whatever that means."

"Sure Jack, I'll be there soon." I pressed hang up and turned to Loki. "The world is calling, so goodbye until you can get your ego under control." Before he could answer, I stepped backwards off the building. I began spiralling until about halfway down the building I hit the button on my wrist. Out of my backpack shot a pair of metal wings.

I began to glide across the city, heading downtown. A few weeks ago, a friend of Steve, Sam, had come to the tower to try out a pair of wings Tony had developed for him. After seeing them, I asked Tony if he could me a pair, which he did. I'd always wanted to have wings. Until then the closest I'd got was sliding on Jack's ice when I jumped out of the tower last time.

As I got nearer I could see Jack's ice blast. From the looks of it, a small wormhole had opened, and from it were cats. Lots of mutant cats. They looked as if they'd been bred with mice. This should be fun. I tilted down and landed, copying Dad's classic Iron Man move. I instantly began blasting the cats, and eventually moved until I was back to back with Jack and Dad. We managed to freeze or destroy all of the cats. Or so we thought.

"Those wings look pretty good on ya sunshine." Jack drawled, and Dad blasted him.

"Dad, seriously!" I gave Jack my hand and helped to pull him up.

"They do look pretty good Lex. Shall we get back?"

"Might as well. I'll race you." I flashed him a quick grin, grabbed onto Jack and launched myself into the air. I would win of course. Jack was shouting "Whoop" in my ear, so I dropped him momentarily then nosedived to catch him. I was laughing so much I nearly dropped him again. I landed on top of the tower, beating Dad. As my wings retracted I heard a strangled meow. I open my bag and out of it jumped a cat-mouse kitten. It was tiny, a bundle of black fluff with a pink mouse tail. We had to keep it. As Dad landed, me and Jack ran over, begging him to let us keep him. He disgruntledly agreed. We ran into the tower, going to find the rest of the team to show off the kitten, and get help to name him.

**A/N: Jack's ring tone is If your James Dean you're Audrey Hepburn- Sleeping with Sirens and WHAT SHALL WE CALL THE KITTEN? PM me with ideas :P (It's a boy btw)**

**Ciao peeps**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seriously?

Nat stared at the kitten with a look of disgust on her face. Jack had him curled up in his arms. The adorable little thing was sleeping. Sheesh I've gone soft.

"What is that ….thing?"

I rolled my eyes. Yep, they're definitely blind round here.

"That thing is a kitten. Well, a kitten mouse thing. It decided to hop in the rucksack with my wings after me, Jack and Dad ended up fighting a bunch of them. We managed to persuade Dad to let us keep him. What should we call him?"

Bruce looked up from his book. "How about Titch? He is rather small."

I shook my head. "It's quite an ordinary name. The little thing is quite unusual, so he deserves a special name." Bruce nodded.

Tony walked into the room without his suit on. Behind him were Thor, Jane and Darcy. They must have got here while we were out playing pest control. As soon as Darcy saw the kitten she ran over and started fussing with him. He opened his eyes and fluttered his lashes at her, and uttered a small, "Meow". The whole room, except Nat who was still giving him evils, oohed and ahhed. Jack smiled like the kitten was a kid instead of, well a kitten.

"Can I hold it, please, please, please?" Darcy was like a kid at Christmas. Jack was happy to, and gave Darcy the kitten. She ran over to Thor and Jane.

"Jane, look at it! It's so cute. You like, seriously need a kitten." Jane looked at the kitten as if he was an alien, but Thor seemed rather intrigued.

"What is this curious creature?" He asked, leaning forward to get a better look. The kitten decided that Thor had come to close and jumped onto his face and started scratching.

"Get off, you small scratcher!" He boomed, pulling the kitten off his face. Everyone was laughing, especially me and Darcy. I could tell we were going to get along. I went and picked up the kitten while Jane comforted Thor, who had a miniscule scratch across his face. It was quite funny how the big man had been shown up by a kitten.

"Well at least we have a name." I said while cradling the kitten, who'd decided to go back to sleep.

"Do we?" Steve looked confused.

"Well, yere. He's called Small Scratcher." I placed Small Scratcher on the floor, and he bounded up to Thor, and curled up his lap. Thor looked terrified. I laughed and looked up. Loki was staring at me from the corner of the room where he'd been reading. He was studying me, and I studied him back. I flipped my hair out of my face, and stood up.

"I'm going to check on Jake. He hasn't left his room since Luke left." I spun on my heels and walked out of the room. I owed it to Luke to check on him, even though they'd broken up.

Jake was in his room. I knocked softly on the door and called out, "Jake, its Lexi. Let me in please. " I heard footsteps and he opened the door. He looked an utter mess. I pulled him into a hug and he began to sob. We went into his room and I sat in the window sill while he curled up on the bed.

"Breaking up hurts doesn't it?"

"Understatement Lexi. It kills you." Tears began rolling down his face.

"I know hun but hiding up here isn't going to help. At least you don't have to be partners with him for missions for a while. I have to face Loki every day and I'm really questioning now why I dated him. You need to be around for people."

"Him not being here makes it worse. It's like part of my soul is missing."

"He's going to come back, you know. He promised me, and if he doesn't I'm going over to Switzerland to drag his sorry ass back here." Jake giggled a bit at that. "See, it's possible to be sad and happy at the same time. How about you go down to the gym, do some training and then watch a movie with me, Peter and Jack later?" He thought about it for a moment and nodded his head. I walked over and hugged him, pressing a kiss to his head. "You'll be okay, I promise. I'll see you about seven. I headed towards the door and he called, "Lexi?" I turned around.

"Thank you"

"It's fine hun. See ya."

I headed towards Jack's room. From about 2 levels down I could hear his music blaring. I couldn't be bothered teleporting up, and anyway, the walking was doing me some good. When I got to his room, I paused.

_These streets they are so cold__  
><em>_I've been freezing here for days__  
><em>_I've been longing for your company__  
><em>_Like the sun you've cast astray__  
><em>_Well it's lonely in these bones__  
><em>_There's no feeling in this face__  
><em>_If you look into my eyes my dear there's no hope for saving grace___

_Oh is it lonely where you are tonight?__  
><em>_Oh is it lonely for you?_

I recognised the song instantly. Me and Jack had heard it in the coffee shop, and decided it should be our song. I didn't bother knocking, and was quite happy that I didn't. Jack had obviously just stepped out the shower, and only had a pair of jeans on. He was quite buff. He'd also dyed his hair black, which looked weird but suited him. I stood in the doorway, admiring before he noticed I was there.

_So every night I SHOUT AT THE MOON, SHOUT AT THE MOON__  
><em>_I'm walking with a stranger chasing shadows in my room__  
><em>_Yeah every night I SHOULD AT THE MOON, SHOUT AT THE MOON__  
><em>_I'm holding on to questions I don't know the answers to__  
><em>_And now hold on to me if you love me__  
><em>_Do you love me?__  
><em>_Cause every night I SHOUT AT THE MOON, SHOUT AT THE MOON_

He sang along to the chorus, drying his hair and pulling a top over his head. He'd obviously being taking style tips off Steve, because it was white and skin tight. Not that I minded.

"Who's babysitting Small Scratcher?" He spun around quickly, then grinned when he realised it was me.

"Darcy and Thor. Thor is actually quite good with cats."

"Your hair suits you like that."

"Thanks. I was hoping you would like it."

"Let me know if you want to steal my black jeans and eyeliner." He chucked a pillow at me, and we began a pillow fight. In the end I ended up with him pinning me to the floor.

_So we'd wander on our own__  
><em>_Chase the night and seize the day__  
><em>_Waste no time for insecurity in the life that creates__  
><em>_So I thought you wouldn't have me any other way but that I didn't seem to be okay__  
><em>_So you walked out, out of everything we had and I find myself alone___

_So every night I SHOUT AT THE MOON, SHOUT AT THE MOON__  
><em>_I'm walking with a stranger chasing shadows in my room__  
><em>_Yeah every night I SHOULD AT THE MOON, SHOUT AT THE MOON__  
><em>_I'm holding on to questions I don't know the answers to__  
><em>_And now hold on to me if you love me__  
><em>_Do you love me?__  
><em>_So every night I SHOUT AT THE MOON, SHOUT AT THE MOON_

He leant down and whispered in my ear, "Do you love me?" I couldn't answer. We started into each other's eyes, before he got up and continued like nothing had happened. We listened to music for a while, and then went to watch the movie.

We acted like nothing happened.

Seriously? No we didn't. I spent the movie trying to sort my thoughts out, while he hogged the arm rest.

What the hell was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up with a killer headache. Today was not going to be a good day. Everyone had somewhere to be today except me and Loki. Fury didn't want to put me on missions because he deemed me "too mentally unstable to handle the pressure". I'd been having counselling sessions to try and help, but they weren't really working. I may act like I'm getting better, but sometimes I get so down it feels like nothing's going to ever get better. Jack had gone to visit some friend of his and Peter had school. Sometimes being a teenage Avenger sucked. I checked my phone quickly, smiling at the message Dad had sent me.

_Dad: I don't mind if you kill Loki, but I'm not helping dispose the body._

_Me: I wouldn't waste the effort on him._

_Dad: I'll be back around 8, Cali's coming over for dinner to meet everyone so don't leave a bloodbath please._

I sighed over the thought of mass socialisation. It was at that moment Small Scratcher decided to jump onto the bed and start licking my face. He had a note rolled up in his collar, which I removed and read. I knew from the messy writing it was from Jack.

_If you're going to kill Loki can you wait till I get back to the tower please? I'll be back about 1ish, which leaves us enough time to kill him, hide the body and clean up. I made you some toffee and marshmallow popcorn (it's in the microwave) 'cause you were complaining about your head last night and Tony mentioned something about when you get a headache the next day you shouldn't be messed with. I also made sure there are painkillers in the cupboard and enough tea to drown a ship. Any-whoo, see you later and try to get some peace, cause there's that big " bring the girlfriend home to the meet the family" dinner later. Can we sneak out half way? _

_See ya, Jack_

I ran downstairs to find the popcorn, Small scratcher bounding behind me. It was still in the microwave luckily; not that anyone would dare to steal my popcorn. It would be a death wish to, like eating Thor's Pop Tarts would be. I reheated it, grabbed some ice cream and tea, and crashed out on the couch watching reruns on telly. It was really sweet of Jack to do this for me, seeing as I'd been really bitchy to him the day before (the headaches can last days). About an hour after I'd came down (the painkiller I'd mixed in with the tea were beginning to kick in luckily) Loki walked in, topless with bed hair.A couple of weeks ago just the thought of him like this would have had been drooling but today it did….. nothing. It was like someone had flicked the switch the turn off my attraction to him.

"Morning Lex." He called out, heading to put some toast on.

"I'd rather you not call me that please." I replied, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Oh, okay I suppose." He sounded pretty hurt. It was his own fault that I wanted nothing to do with him. He'd been a total dick, and I had enough going on without him having ego problems. I could hear him banging around in the kitchen. You'd think he could be quieter than that; he was only making toast for fucks sake.

Then room went silent once he'd finished destroying the kitchen, and stayed that way for a while before he tried striking up a polite conversation.

"So, are you planning on doing much today?" He asked, once he'd sat down on the armchair next to the couch I was on.

"Not really. Jack gets back at 1, so we'll probably go and listen to music upstairs, or watch a film. Until then, I'm going to eat popcorn and telly. What about you?" I tried to be polite but honestly I just wanted him to shut up.

"I might go down to the gym and do some training. I've got a bit out of practise since coming to Midgard." He said it then grinned at me, like he was waiting for me to make a comment about how he didn't need too.

"Well maybe you should, you do seem to be getting a bit lankier than usual. Maybe it's because all your muscles have been put to work flexing your ego and have been worn away from over use." Boom bitch. That put him in his place.

We lapsed into silence again. I got up during one of the breaks to make tea and get more popcorn, Jack hade made loads bless him. Once I returned Loki started heading to the door but just as he got to the doorway he turned around.

"What's going on between you and Jack?" He questioned accusingly.

I looked over the couch, confusion showing clearly on my face. "What do you mean, going on? We're friends."

"Well you seem a lot closer than just friends. Since he turned up, all your focus has been on him, even when we were going out." He spat the last line out, and I suddenly realised what he was getting to. It felt like a punch in the gut

"You thought I was cheating on you?!" I stood up, displacing a sleeping Small Scratcher who yelped. I was majorly pissed off, and underneath, I was falling into Wonderland. "After all that happened with Luke, you think I would do that. I thought you knew me better." Tears started rolling down my face. I may have said I hated Loki, but deep down a small part of me hoped that maybe someday we could still get back together.

Loki's face was plastered with shock. "By Odin, Alexis I'm so sorry." He took a few steps forward but I put my arms out to stop him.

"I can't believe you thought I'd do that. Please go. I need time to think over what's happened." I tried to sound calm even though I felt like I'd been shattered into a thousand pieces. He nodded, and left the room looked like a dog that'd been told off.

I waited until he'd left the room until I fell onto the sofa crying. I felt so disgusted with myself. I know I shouldn't but I did. I blamed myself for this happening. After about 10 minutes I decided to go hide in one of the cubby holes I made in the ventilation shafts. I know they're Clint's domain, but they make me feel safe. I vaulted up into the shafts, and crawled along until I got to the nest above my room.

A couple of hours later I heard clanging along the shafts. Clint and Nat would still be at the Helicarrier so it could only be Jack. After about a minute his voice rang out.

"Thought I'd find you up here. I came back expecting to find you eating the popcorn I made you, instead I found Small Scratcher eating the popcorn and Loki crying on the couch."

The bit about Loki crying made me uncover my head from all the blankets. "He was crying?"

"Yep sunshine. He explained what happened. He's really regretting everything you know?" Jack crawled up next to me and put his arm round me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It thought he knew me better. Of all the people I expected to think that I'd cheated, I didn't expect it to be him."

"I know sunshine, I know."

"I don't know what to do moon. I'm not going to get back together with him. He wrecked any chance of that just now."

"Well if you need a date for any event, you've always got me." He said it lightly, jokingly but I could hear the strain in his voice. This must be torture for him. It made me feel so much worse.

"I know moon, I know" I murmured into his shoulder, and we stayed in the shaft until we had to go be social. I was still in my pyjamas.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much for reviewing/following/favouriting! It means so much to me. There are 2 ways I can take this story. There's the one which gets quite dark and twisted, and there's the not so dark and twisted one. Review/message me with your preference. **

**Also, I'm going to be updating this biweekly, alternating with The Marvel Games.**

**Till next time, Ciao peeps**

Chapter 4: Socialising is death on earth

We walked into the dining room, and everyone stared at us. I was in my pyjamas, and Jack was in jeans and a tee. Everyone else was dressed up. Oops. I pulled a sheepish sorry face then ran to the lift to get changed.

I pulled open my wardrobe and had a quick scan of clothes. Most of them were either too casual or too fancy. I got to the very last item and none of them were good enough. I had to be inventive. I grabbed a black top and the bottoms of my spare catsuit. I made Dad make me one which was split in half, so if I was undercover I could still be protected but conceal it. I had a quick rummage through my shoes and found a pair of cool red wedges. The laces looked like spider webs. I ran a brush through my hair, which looked like a bird nest, and scraped it back into a pony tail. I put about 10 cuffs onto my ears, and swiped some mascara and eyeliner on. I looked half decent. Just as I left the room, I heard a ping. It was my Stark pad. I unlocked it and swiped the notifications bar. It was an email from Fury.

_3 weeks earlier_

"Miss Moore, you have been sentenced by the High Council to death. There will be a 3 week holding period within which you will have the chance to reveal anything you believe necessary. Hearing dismissed."

The judge banged his hammer. A huge, cat like grin spread across my face. Jack and me would be free of her, no more manipulating, no more fear. Jessi just stood there, statue like; she didn't respond when her sentence was read. She might as well have just been told something that had nothing to do with her. She wouldn't tell us anything, she didn't have anything left to tell. The serums hadn't worked, just like she said, so we used the next best thing: me. I went into her mind and plucked out the relevant information. The one thing I found curious about her was that deep in her subconscious, I'd found she still had some love left for Jack. Maybe in some twisted way, what she did to him was her way of protecting him. I left that part alone but didn't tell Jack. It wasn't my place to tell.

_Present_

_She's dead._

That's all the email read. It was over. The bitch that'd made my life hell was dead. I should be screaming for joy but all I felt was …..empty. There was a hatred sized gap left in my chest. I powered off the pad and chucked it on my bed. I looked in the mirror. I didn't recognise myself; this was becoming a common occurrence. I nodded to the girl in the mirror, the girl that was me but not me.

I walked downstairs and went and joined everyone to socialise. I silently slid into my place next to Jack, and had a quick look round the table. Everyone seemed happy; Cali and Dad were practically glowing. My eyes settled on Loki. He didn't notice me looking, because he'd let his hair flop in front of his face. He hated it when it was like that. Thor was sitting next to him, slowly stoking his brother's arm. Jane was next to Thor, and Darcy was sandwiched between her and Steve. She didn't look happy, and from the sounds of it was trying (unsuccessfully) to teach Jane how to change her ringtone. Nat and Steve were chatting to Dad and Cali, and it was like they were the ideal picture of "couples at a dinner party". I snuck my phone out, took a quick shot of them and posted it on my Instagram. Within a minute it had over a thousand likes.

"You turned up finally then Lexi." Clint called over. He was sitting next to Jake, and in front of them were cans of beer; lots of them. They were obviously getting drunk. The last time I'd seen Clint drunk was…..when me and Loki got together. Shit. Feels. Breathe.

"Yere, I had a crash out day and lost track of time. Sorry, Dad, Cali." I pulled my best "I'm so sorry" face at them. It obviously worked.

"Its fine honey, don't worry about it anyway. It's just dinner." Cali, ever the sweetie said. She's a good influence on Dad. A quick check of his drink shows that it had no alcohol content what so ever. Wow. She shot a smile at Dad, who grinned back and nodded.

Bucky was sat awkwardly at the end of the table. I nudged Jack, who'd been talking to Bruce, and muttered, "Shall we go talk to him?" Jack nodded so we got up and headed down to the end of the table. Bucky was staring out the window, taking in the night view. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he spun round. We quickly put our hands up.

"Hey Bucky, we came to check if you're okay? You seem really lonely down here." I said, pulling up one of the chairs at the side of the room. Jack sat on a beanbag next to me. We'd put the beanbags in so if we got bored at dinners (like this one) we could come over here and chat.

"I'm….alright. Everything's so different now; it's so hard to keep up."

"Has Steve been introducing you to things?" Jack asked. Bucky shook his head. I was shocked. This was so unlike Steve. I saw how happy he was when Bucky turned up, why did he ditch him?

"He's been busy with missions and Natalia-"

"Don't call her that, she'll kill you. Call her Natasha." I added in quickly. I knew they had history, but if we were going start bringing him up to date, we better start with names.

"Natasha" he tried it out. "He's been spending lots of time with Natasha. I don't really come out of my room much, and I only came tonight because Bruce said I should join in a bit. It's almost as if he's forgotten me."

I was really annoyed with Steve right now. We all try to help him get up to date; it's only fair he does the same for his friend. In all honesty, his friend deserves it more. I leaned over to Jack and suggested we tried to help get him up to date. Jack agreed. He also volunteered to talk to Steve. It was probably for the best.

"Bucky, how about we help you get up to speed. I know we don't have the history you, Steve and Nat do, but we're the youngest and probably the most tech handy after Tony. Would you like that?" Jack voiced my suggestion. Bucky looked confused.

"Tech handy?" He said. I know he spoke Russian, but he said it like it was penguin. I laughed and Bucky shot me a look which was cuter than a kittens.

"Tech handy means good with technology." His face brightened up now that he understood it.

"I would like that. When are we going to start?" He asked. He seemed eager. I suppose after being brain-wiped so many times, he'd be eager to hold onto some knowledge.

"How about tomorrow. We could go out into to New York and show you what's changed. Only if you're ready for that, that is." He nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, but the foods being served." A voice drawled. Loki. I shot Jack a "You can deal with this otherwise I'll rip his throat out "look.

"Thank you Loki, we'll be there in a moment." Jack said, but I could tell that he was tense. He stood up and went to his seat, but I hung back for a moment.

"Bucky, there's a spare seat by me, would you like to come sit by me?" I asked Bucky. He seemed surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You can talk to me, Jack and Bruce, and maybe we can make a start on explaining some things to you."

Bucky had a deep thinking look on his face. "That would be….nice. Thank you for your kindness." He stood up and I gave him a hug. He awkwardly returned it.

"It's fine Buckmeister. Everybody deserved a friend." I walked back to my seat and Bucky followed. As I sat down, I got a murderous gaze of Loki. Bucky noticed.

"That man, why did he look at you like that?" He had a look of concern on his face. God, you could tell he was friends with Steve.

"I used to date him but it turned out badly. He thought my friendship with Jack was more than it is." I explained briefly.

"Still there is no need to look at you like that. Would you like me to talk to him for you?" My mind quickly flicked back to a story Steve told me when Bucky went to "talk" to a guy. The guy was in hospital for weeks after.

"No it's fine Bucky; he's not normally like this. He's only being like this because we had a fight earlier. He's also someone you don't want to get into a fight with. No offense, but he'd probably beat you." I quickly answered .Bucky stared at me. I explained. "You know I can do things with magic?" He slowly nodded. I'd have to add that to the list of things to teach him about. "He can do more or less the same thing, but he's stronger than me."

"I understand."

Plates of food were placed in front of us, and we began to eat. Bucky kept comparing everything to things from the 40's, and some of the stories had me in stitches. By the time we'd got to dessert, me and Bucky were on our way to being firm friends. When he came out of his shell, it turned out he had a wonderfully sarcastic sense of humour similar to mine.

Dad stood up and clinked his spoon on a glass. I rolled my eyes; that was so cliché. I caught eyes with Darcy and she mimed texting. I checked my phone quickly and on it was a text from her saying about the time Thor had smashed his glass on the floor, and that Tony should have done that. I was silently giggling when Dad cleared his throat and gave me a pointed look.

"Okay, as you all know, me and Cali have been going out for a few months now, and we have decided, as long as it's okay with you guys, that she should move in. Whatcha all think?" Everyone stood up and went round to them to congratulate them. Clint looked pretty sour though.

I took the opportunity and slipped out of the room and onto the roof. Everyone being so happy, it was too much. It felt like the whole from the hatred was growing bigger and bigger, filling my entire body. I stood on the edge and spread my arms out. I wondered what it was like to fall, without wings, without anything to catch you. I heard the door open and spun around. It was Bucky.

"Are you okay Alexis?" He began to walk over to me, and I sat down, my legs dangling over the edge.

"Yere, it's just sometimes I feel sad around lots people, so I come up here." I looked down. The ants were scurrying along the streets still. I can see why Loki wanted to control them.

"I know the feeling well. That's why I hide in my room all the time. I don't want to feel like that."

Me and Bucky just sat there, not talking, just staring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Vigilante hero

I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Fury had actually decided to give me a mission. Yes, really. It wasn't anything major, just a bit of scouting at an old warehouse at the docks, but it was still a mission. Hopefully this meant he was going let back in the field because even though I hadn't done any major missions, I missed the adrenalin of everything. There was a message on my StarkPad when I came down off the roof last night, informing me of the mission and gave a few scant details. All it said was that I should look out for any suspicious activity, especially signs of a drug ring. The one thing that Fury didn't tell me was who I was going to be partnered with. I don't know whether anyone had told him about what happened with Loki; I hope they hadn't because I didn't want any special treatment. I know I was upset with Loki, but I had to learn to deal with him. I have to live with him for who knows how long, so I had to get used to it. I smirked at myself. Really? That would never happen.

I sighed and chucked back the duvet. I called out to Jarvis to put some music on, slipped on my slippers and meandered over to the cupboard. I had a look at myself as I walked past the mirror, and stopped short. The girl actually looked like me. It wasn't the half me that I'd been seeing for months, it was the girl that I was when I was dating Loki. I reached out and touched the mirror. My hand didn't sink through it, so it obviously wasn't the looking glass from _Alice through the looking glass._ It felt ….odd. Maybe things were looking up, no matter how crap I felt.

I opened the draws and grabbed my skin tight bullet proof top, jeans and a hoodie. I put it all on and laced up a pair of army boots. I buckled up my belt and put in 2 guns and slipped a knife up my sleeve. Since me and Loki spilt, I was reluctant to use my magic; it reminded me too much of him. I felt so stupid because of it, but there was a mental barrier that I couldn't break. I had grabbed my normal back pack, the one without the wings and shoved my phone and stuff in it. I swung it on to my back and headed to the door. The message had said to go to the lobby and wait there, so that's what I was going to do. As I walked through the kitchen (I'd been using the stairs instead of the lift because it gave me some exercise) Jack was sitting watching the news while eating an apple.

"Hey sunshine, where you going?" He called out through a mouthful of apple.

"Fury's given me a scouting mission down at the docks but I don't know who with." I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite. It tasted a bit off; it was probably just a bit bruised. I looked round and I saw Jack smirk. He obviously knew who. I shook my head and kept on walking. As I walked past the Science Bro's floor, I heard a loud explosion and a groan. I wonder what Dad blew up this time. Steve was in the gym sparring Nat and Clint was firing arrows at the shooting range with Jake. They seemed to be getting alright. I still didn't trust Clint but I didn't hate him, although I was pretty sure he hated me. That left two possible partners, Bucky and Loki. I didn't think it would be Bucky because he hadn't been through any training with Shield yet as far as I knew.

I opened the door into the lobby and stepped out. A quick glance around showed that I was the first one there. I meandered over to the couch and sat down and waited. I zoned out and decided, while I had the time, to try some basic mind reading. I slowed down my breathing and tried to extend my conscious outside of my mind but I couldn't. I could get it to the outer edges of my mind but that was it. I began to get frustrated and lose my focus, and with that my magic slipped away. I opened my eyes and realised I had tears streaming down my face. My partner then decided to turn up. Luckily for me, it was Bucky. He sat down next to me, rather awkwardly and waited for me to calm down. I took a few deep breathes.

"Sorry about that." I said giving him a small, weak smile.

"Don't worry miss; shall we discuss it while we head to the docks?" He stood up and looked me. I followed suit.

"Sure I don't mind." We walked out the door and he looped his arm through mine. You could tell he was from the 40's just from that. I noticed he was wearing a very large hoodie, but his muscles strained the material at the arms. His left hand didn't look metal, from the looks of it he'd put make up on it.

"Bucky?" I wanted to know who did that for him.

"Yes Darl?" He had a slightly Russian drawl, which made the phrase sound weird. Considering he hadn't been in New York since before 1945, he was taking it a lot better than Steve was.

"First, don't call me darl. It really annoys me when people give me nicknames like that. Second, who put make up on your metal arm?" He looked down at his arm, looking shocked that I'd noticed.

"Natal-" I gave him a quick look when I heard what he was going to call her "Natasha did it for me. She said that the metal may cause attention." He didn't say anything for a while, and we kept walking. "What about Alexia?"

I was confused. "What for?"

"A nickname. What do ya' think?" I found it adorable how he kept flicking from American to his weird twisted Russian-American.

"I like it. It's cute." He was about to say something, but then we got to the docks. I unlinked my arm from his and jogged along the warehouses. I got to the one we needed and has a glance around. I could see a window that would provide the perfect vantage point for inside. The only problem was there was no way to get up. Bucky jogged up behind me and stood by me. We both stared at the window for a moment, concealed by hustle and bustle from the ships. I snuck up to the wall and noticed there was a rope conveniently hanging from the window ledge. That was odd. I gave it a tug and it was tightly secured. Aw well, I thought, might as well use it. I shimmied up the rope and crawled up onto the ledge.

Inside were a ring of men, all sitting at the table. I reached round and pulled the camera I'd put in out of my bag. Bucky called up to check I was okay, and I shot him a frown and put my finger to my lips. He nodded and went to the end of the alley to keep look out. I brought the camera up to the window and took some photos of the men; thanks to Tony's modifications, it didn't matter that the window was covered in filth, the pictures were crystal clear. I pressed a button and sent them off to Fury. When I looked through the pictures, I noticed the shadow of a person being cast on the floor. I wiped the window and took another look, this time at the rafters. There, crouched on one of the beams, was a boy around my age. I silently opened the window and slid through the small opening and crawled along the rafter in front of me. The boy was on the next one up; he hadn't noticed me yet. There was about 2 metres between the two rafters, I made a quick calculation. If I got enough propulsion, I would just be able to grab onto the beam. I crouched down and one the mental count of 3, jumped. My fingers just brushed the beam. I was off by an inch. Suddenly a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up. It was that boy. I pulled myself fully up and sat next to him.

"Who are you?" I whispered to him. If he was a rogue Fury would probably want us to find out.

"Lee." He was staring at the ring leader.

"What are you doing here?"

"They murdered my brother." There was a cold steeliness in his voice. I felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry for that, but I'm going to have to ask you to back off." He gave the most patronising look ever.

"And what, leave the job of revenge to a kid who can't jump? Not happening." He turned back and leaned forward, ready to jump. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back. With my other hand I reached for my ID. When he looked at me angrily, I flashed it at him.

"Firefly." Recognition was laced through his voice. "You're that superhero chick who's getting it on with Loki."

"Was, not is. Now would you please like to come with me? I promise you that you will get your revenge." He looked reluctant but started to shuffle along the beam. Just then the men decided to look up. One of them pulled his gun and my reflexive action was to reach for my magic. It didn't work. I cursed under my breath and pulled out my guns. I jumped down off the rafter and Lee did the same. I started firing and Lee moved the gun out of the men's hands. Telekinesis. Bucky came bursting through the doors. Guns blazing. I shouted out "Stop!" and we all did. The men were injured but not killed. This did not turn out the way it was meant to.

"Well that went well" Bucky muttered, then a string of Russian words that I'd heard Nat use, which were obviously curses.

"I'm going to call Nat and see what we should do." I sighed. I looked around for Lee but he was gone. I made note to look him up when I got back. I paged Nat then me and Bucky cleared out all the weapons and waited. We sat for about 5 minutes in silence before we spoke.

"Why were you crying earlier? I forgot to ask." I sighed and looked at the floor. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to Alexia."

"No, I should talk about it. I've found that I can't access my magic. There's just a mental block that I can't break". I felt ashamed. Without my magic, what was I? Useless, a voice in my head told me.

"How long have you had this problem?" He asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"A few weeks, ever since Loki ended it. Even just then, when we were fighting I couldn't access it."

"Give it time. Just give it time."

But how long, I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Extra chapter! I had some spare time so I thought I'd update. Enjoy **

**Ciao peeps**

Chapter 6: We will never know everything about ourselves

We were told to go back tot he tower by the agent who was in charge of the op. We never told them about Lee, simply because we wanted to know more. We headed back through New York, not talking, because what was there to say? When we got back to the tower, I was going to go to my room and cry. Or scream. Or both. What use was I if I didn't have my magic. I have an alright aim, alright physical condition and average intelligence. What was there to stop Fury from kicking me out. There was only one person and I wasn't exactly happy with who it was: Loki. He's the only other magic user I know, and he might have some idea of what to do.

When we got back, Bucky said that he was going up to his room. I let him, because it wasn't fair to force him to socialize just yet. I headed for the stairs, when my phone pinged. There was a message from Darcy, and one from Dad.

_Darcy:If you want to see a fight of the ages, come up to the lounge_

_Dad: Lexi get up here now! Jack and Steve are fighting over Bucky._

Shit. My natural reaction was to teleport up, but then I remembered that I couldn't. I began to run. I burst through the door into the lounge, and what met me wasn't a good sight. Steve and Jack were shouting and getting in each others faces , and everyone else was just standing there. Nat was leaning against the door watching while Dad and Thor just stood there. Jane and Darcy were sat on the couches, watching silently although Darcy had her camera out. Filming what's happening I guess.. Bruce and Clint were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Jake. I stood, trying to work out what to do.

"He's your best friend and you just IGNORE HIM?" Jack shouted at Steve.

"What would you know? You've talked to him once, and suddenly I'm the bad guy?" Steve said back, sounding normal but obviously angry.

"He's been through the same as you, probably worse and he's a man out of time too. You help him! We helped you, and we've all only known you a two years, maybe 3. You've known him your WHOLE BLOODY LIFE!" Jack's hands were starting to go blue. I jogged over to Dad and Thor to see how this started.

"How the hell did this happen? And why hasn't anyone done anything?" I was pissed. Really, really pissed.

"Jack called a group meeting once you'd left, and said to Steve about Bucky. Before he started he told us not to interfere if it got heated." Dad told me. He didn't sound happy about what had happened.

"Don't you think that is taking it too far? That it's time to step in?"

"We thought it best to respect Mr Frost's wishes, Lady Alexis." Thos told me, swinging Mjolnir around his wrist.

"Well if you haven't noticed, Jack's starting to call his powers, which is pretty fucking bad."

I walked over to Steve and Jack and stood between them . They both gave me an icy glare.

"Alexis get out of the way. This is our fight, not yours." Steve said in an icy, cool tone whilst staring at Jack.

"Sunshine listen to him. I don't want you to get hurt." Jack said. His hands were twisting, and I could feel the cold pulsing off him.

"No, you both need to take a step back and cool down. Think about how Bucky would feel if he came down now and saw you fighting over him. Jack has a point though Steve. You know best out of all of us what it's like to be a man out of time, so your the person who should be helping."

Steve kept on staring at Jack as if I'd said nothing. "Get out of the way Alexis or I will force you to."

I whipped my head towards him, although I had to look up to catch his eye. "What the hell has happened to you Steve? The guy I first met would have done anything to help his friend."

"I CHANGED!" Steve shouted at me, and pushed me to the side.

He lunged at Jack, looking like he was going to punch him. I fell to the floor and threw my arms out to catch myself. At the same time, something broke out my head; a force so great it felt like my mind was on fire. I scrunched my eyes up and curled up in pain, rocking my body with my head between my knees. I couldn't keep my thoughts in a straight line. Around me I heard windows shatter, and Jack and Steve stop fighting. Then I heard 6 thuds.

I unfurled my body and looked around, even though it hurt. Everyone had passed out, and there was a gaping hole where there was originally glass in the window frame. I tentatively searched within my mind. The barrier that had been around my magic was gone but my magic felt unfamiliar, alien.I put my hand out and created an experimental flame. It was red.

I expanded my mind, searching to see if everyone had been knocked out or if the blast of whatever it was had been contained to the room. The only conciousness I could find that was awake was Loki. I brushed my mind against his, hoping he would let me talk. Luckily he did.

_Yes?_

_Slight problem and I need some back up_

_Why me? I thought you told me that they weren't 'chopped jabberwocky' as you put it._ While he was 'talking', I had a little mooch through his mind. He was reading Twilight.

_I may have managed to knock them all with a mental blast thingabobby that I didn't know I could do and have no idea what to do?_

_By Odin, can you ever NOT make a mess of everything? _

_I'm not the one who started jumping to you going to help or not?_

_I'll be down in a moment._

_Now would be preferable._

"Well you managed to make a right mess didn't you" I jumped at his voice behind me. When I said now, I didn't think he'd be here, well now.

"I don't know how. I've been having...problems with my magic at the moment." I couldn't meet his eye. I stood up and walked round each person, checking their vitals.

"What do you mean problems?" He went over to the people I hadn't done, and checked on them as well.

"I haven't been able access my magic for a few weeks. It's like someone placed an unbreakable wall around it." I got to Darcy and noticed her phone had been on record. I played back the video and watched, amazed. When it got to the part where I made the blast, it looked as if a golden ring burst out of my body, like a shock from an earthquake. "Loki come have a look at this."

He walked over and I played him the video. He was standing behind me, so had to lean over me to see. The closeness to his body, it felt right. No, I thought, he hurt me; I can't go back to him.

"It looks as if you were angry enough at steve to break the wall. Why there was a block on your magic, I don't know but I would be able to find out if I searched your mind." He said it really casually, as if nothing had happened.

"There's no other way to find out?" I wasn't happy at the thought of him going through my mind. It felt too personal after everything.

"Not really, because any trace of the magic used would have been destroyed in the blast. Have you tried using your magic since the blast?" He walked away and sat on the couch. I placed the phone back on the table and went to my bag, which I'd dropped at the door. I got some popcorn out of it, I used loads of energy really quickly.

"I created a quick flame and used my mind to see who was still conscious. The only thing is, when I created the flame, it was red, not gold." That was the part that truly worried me. I wandered over to the couches and sat on the one opposite Loki.

"I'll be able to find out more if I can search your mind. Please Alexis, I promise I won't go through anything you don't want me to."

"Alright, but if you go near anything I don't want you to, your getting kicked out of there pretty quick, kapeesh?"

Loki's mouth twisted into a massive smile. I noticed then that he was only in a pair of jeans, and he looked pretty fit in them.

"Lets' get started then shall we?"

We both opened our minds up, and melted them until they became one. For the first time today, and for a long time, something felt right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: moving on up

It felt good to have another mind as part of mine again, although it was a bit uncomfortable having Loki rooting through my mind. He started getting close to some really personal stuff, mainly the feeling I've been having over the past couple of weeks, and quickly put up my barriers around that part. I laid back and completely relaxed; this made it a bit more comfortable. He poked my magic with my mind, and pain shot through my head.

_I'm sorry but it was neccisary_

_That's what they always say. Keep the poking down in there._

_I will try to remember that_

I started to hum a song under my breath and tried to take everyone aura. I could but where before the rest of my vision was slightly tinged gold, it was now a hazy red. It looked like someone had been killed. I stated to panic and disconnected the auras quickly.

_Alexis you need to calm down. I saw it too. It's just your magic, you haven't killed anyone. I think I know whats happened. I'm going to unlink our minds, but you're going to want to brace yourself. _

_It's going to be painful._

_It's never been painful be-_

An excruciating pain spread through my head and body. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I curled up into ball again. Even though I willing inflict pain on myself, this was too much.

"Lex, you need to focus on me. It's because you've become addicted to the bond. I know you don't like me helping me you but do you want me to reconnect the bond?" He sounded so sweet, stroking my hair and trying to uncurl me. I sobbed and nodded. "Okay. Hopefully this will work." He mumbled under his breath. I heard him muttering the spell then swwet relief. I sighed and uncurled. He sat down next to me, still stroking my hair.

"What the hell just happened? That was worse than dying." I was breathing deeply, trying o calm myself down. He put his arm round me and I gave in and leaned on his chest. I was shaking.

"I think what happened is you'd become used to having other magic users connected to you, and I think that strengthed your magic. When I disconnect my magic, it was a shock to your mind and it locked up your reserve of magic. For some reason, it viewed Steve pushing you as a life threat and unlocked it. It turns out your developed magic colour is red."

"My developed magic colour?"

"Yes. When you're child, your magic is either gold if your Asgardian, or blue if your Forst Giant. As your both, it's the colour of the predominant. Once you reach maturity, your magic changes to the colour and it stays that colour for the rest of your life."

"What was your colour as a child?"

"It was golden, like yours." He sounded proud of the fact. I suppose it proved something to Odin, that his Frost Giant son was more Asgardian that Frost Giant.

"Did you find out what's happened to everyone else." I felt rubbish that I hadn't even considered that. It should have been my first question.

"No but I think I might know someone who might. It'll involve leaving everyone behind though."

I stood up and looked out the hole where the window wasn't meant to be. "Where? And I think this might be on a larger scale than what we thought." I grabbed the TV remote and turned it to the international channel. All the anchors were knocked out. The remote fell out my hand.

"Alexis, don't worry we can deal with this. My mother will know how."

I spun round and gawped at him. "We get to go to Asgard?" He grinned, like a parent would at a kid on Christmas day.

"Well I did promise you, and I AM a gentleman remember?" I squealed and jumped up to give him a hug. He swung me round, laughing.

"Do I need to back anything, and how are we going to get there?"

"No, mother will provide everything. Hold onto my hand." He reached out and I held onto it. Surprisingly the contact didn't make me feel sick;instead it sent tingles up my arm. He looked up and I did too, wondering if a dragon was going to come through the ceiling.

"Heimdall, to Asgard!" He called out and all around us shot a rainbow. Yes, a rainbow. It pulled us up, and it felt like I was being sucked out of my body by a huge straw.

The sucking stopped and I got thrown through onto my knees into a massive gold room with a rainbow, glass like floor. Loki helped me get up and I looked around. Standing on a podium with a sword stood a man with glazed over eyes.

"Alexis Green, welcome to Asgard. As it's gatekeeper, I ask that you keep our laws, and no harm will come to you."

"I assure you gatekeeper I have no intentions of breaking any laws." I bowed to him, to make a good impression.

"thank you. Prince Loki, your mother is coming now."

Loki beamed at him. "Thank you Heimdall, I will go meet her. Come on Lex!" He grabbed me and dragged me through the doorway at the end of the room. I stumbled through it, then stopped. Asgard was beautiful. It rose up like a mountain of gold and diamonds. Loki turned to me.

"Come on. You can look around later." I jogged to catch up. "Mother!" Loki shouted and he ran into the arms of a regal woman.

"Loki my son, you return! What brings your visit? And you must be Alexis." I curtsied to the woman; she must be Frigga, Loki's and Thor's mother, and queen of Asgard, I thought.

"Yes maam. You must be queen Frigga. I am honoured to meet you. You did a fine job of raising your sons, if I may say so." She laughed and it was musical, so much nicer than mine.

"My dear, please just call me Frigga, and there is no need to flatter me. I get enough of that already. You should treat me as an equal, because even from here I can sense your power."

I blushed, then I head a voice boom out, and feet marching. "LOKI!" We all turned to see a man with an eye patch storming down the rainbow bridge, the Bifrost I think it was called, followed by

a troop of guards. Frigga rolled her eyes. The group halted in front of us and one guard stepped forward and pulled out a scroll.

"Loki, by the power of the All Father I arrest you for crimes against humanity. Your trial will be tomorrow morning." the guard read out. The other stepped round Loki and started trying to restrain him but I got in the way.

"What crimes? He helped save the earth not destroy it!" I said. A guard tried to move him but I shocked him with my magic.

"Move out the way earthling. You are weak and puny, you shouldn't even be on Asgard." Odin said. That really pissed me off. I walked up and got him in his face. I stared him right in the eye, which seemed to unnerve him.

"No, you listen to me. I could kick your ass easily. We came here for help, not to be arrested. If you have a problem with me and Loki, simple: we'll stay out of your way. Lets us go. Now" I hissed at him. We glared at each other, then he tried to shove me out the way. I flared up with magic and blasted him back knocking him over and moving back about 5 metres. I stalked over to him and leaned over him, positively fuming. There was suddenly a hand on my arm,and my magic receded. I looked round and saw it was Frigga, with Loki glaring out the guards.

"You need to control your temper my dear otherwise you are going to make dangerous enemies. Come, lets get you settled in." She linked her arm through mine, and Loki linked his through her other and we headed towards Asgard, leaving Odin sprawled on the floor. It felt like I was in the Wizard of Oz.

I couldn't help but think I'd already made a bigger enemy than I could deal with.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Why do they keep making me dance?

Frigga took us inside the palace and showed us to our rooms. The palace was so beautiful, after the harsh grey and sharp lines of New York, the gold and curves of this was a relief to my eyes. We stopped outside of two doors.

"Now, here are your rooms. I've given you separate rooms, but there's a connecting door which has been unlocked." Oh great, I thought, she still thinks we're together. "I thought it best seeing as you have both suffered great things, and I know that Loki get nightmares so it would be best to have someone with him." Crap she must have heard my thought. Loki didn't look happy about her mentioning the nightmares.

"Tonight we have out yearly ball to celebrate the Great Beginning, and I was hoping you would join us?" She was talking to both of us but mainly looking at me; I suppose Loki had to go seeing as he was a prince and all.

"But what about finding a way to revive everyone. No offense Frigga but that's slightly higher on my list of things to do than dance, which I hate doing by the way."

She just smiled gently. "I know that you're worried Alexis but this is not the worst thing to have happened to earth. I have my best spell casters working on a counter spell, and also have my librarians researching to see if there is a solution to your mind link problem."

"You know about that?" I was shocked and in some ways felt like my privacy had been violated. It was quite a personal thing, and not something you wanted someone you just met knowing.

"Heimdall witnessed your conversation once he turned his eye to the tower after the blast. He informed me, thinking it would be best. Do you mind us helping?" she said it like it was a question, but I felt like it was a statement.

"No of course not. I don't like being reliant on others."

_Even though you have been since you were young_

Loki's comment drifted off my thoughts. That was a low blow.

"If you would excuse me, I would like to rest before the ball. What time should I be ready?" I was annoyed at Loki; there was no need to say stuff like that.

"I will send a maid up to help you dress. There is a dress in the wardrobe that will suit you perfectly."

"Thank you my lady." I bowed deeply as a sign of respect, and nodded my head at Loki. I went through the door behind me and sank onto the floor behind it. I was exhausted. I hated slept much before the mission and then the blast took loads of energy out of me. I put my head on the floor, the rug was so soft and comf… 

A knock on the joint door woke me up, a quick look out the balcony at the sun showed I'd been asleep for about 3 hours.

"Alexis may I come in?" Loki sounded nervous, almost timed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Sure do what you want." I brought my legs under me into a crouch and tried to hop up; instead I got halfway up and my leg went dead under me. I would have fallen except Loki caught me and picked me up.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking you know." I struggled and tried to get down but he wouldn't let go, instead he set me on a chair then walked over to the vanity, which had a hairbrush on it and various pots and bottles.

"I know you are, but I thought it best in case your leg gave way again." He picked up the hair brush and walked behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He'd started brushing my hair; I batted the brush away like it was a fly.

"I'm helping you relax. You always liked it when I brushed your hair. It also needs to be manageable for tonight, seeing as you're going to be an honoured guest."

I reluctantly sat there; let him use me as a Barbie. I looked around the room and properly took it in; it was a large open room with a balcony. There was a four-poster bed hidden away in an alcove and an archway which I guessed lead to the bathroom. All the furniture in the room was either ebony of some gold coloured metal by the looks of it.

"So what is the celebration of the Great Beginning then?" I might as well do some learning while I was here; I also didn't want to give the impression that because I'm form Earth I know nothing about any of the other cultures.

"It's like how people from Earth celebrate the creation of the world; we celebrate the creation of Yggdrasil, the world tree." He put down the brush and started to do something with my hair, plaiting it by the feel of it.

"Yggdrasil is the tree of life, and holds the nine realms together isn't it?" All the mythology I read when I was young flooded back to me. I wasn't totally ignorant about my home realm.

"That's right. You're going to have lots of people trying to gain your attention, and there will also be some old stuck up nobles who will be quite offensive to you. They think that those not of Asgard are below them even though they are of the lowest intellect of any creature I have ever met." He tugged on my hair sharply, and I put my hand up to his.

"Calm down. If they say anything I'll just dazzle them with my amazing knowledge. Do they know about my parentage or my magic?"

He started brushing again. "They don't know about your parents, but they probably know about your magic after your incident with Odin. It was rather impressive; you did what I've wanted to do for years." I could tell he was smiling, and smiled as well. It almost felt like the past month or two had never happened. I closed my eyes and truly started to relax.

"Alexis it's finished." I opened my eyes and stood up. I walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. It was beautiful. Around half of it was loose, and the rest was woven into an intricate pattern of plaits. Each time two plaits crossed he'd placed a white cherry blossom. I turned around and saw he was gone. At that moment the maid knocked on the door so I let her in.

"Miss I was meant to do your hair but if you want I will leave it like that." She had her head bowed and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I would like that and please call me Alexis. I'm not anything special, so you can look at me. What's your name?"

She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the dress. "My names Leah mi- oh Alexis. The queen has requested that you don't look at your dress until you're wearing it, and once you're ready to go to her chambers."

"Okay Leah. Let the torture begin."

For around half an hour we struggled to get me into the dress, which was even harder considering I couldn't look. I felt Leah lace the dress up tightly which meant it must be a corset of some form; or just a very tight dress.

"Okay you can open your eyes." I felt Leah step back out of my personal space and I opened my eyes. I was wearing a light gold dress with silver seams and no sleeves. It had a tight bodice with the straps crossing over my front, forming a wrap impression. On my shoulder were gold shoulder plates. Around my shoulder had been placed a silver cape, which was held on by an intricate knotted broach. I turned my cape round slightly, so instead of hanging down my back it was draped over my left shoulder.

"Leah do we have any make up I could use?" I didn't bother putting any on this morning because it would sweat off if I had to fight but seeing as this was obviously a big fuss I decided I better out some on.

"Of course, what do you need?" Leah bustled over to the vanity; obviously that was what the pots were.

"Could I have some gold eye shadow and some mascara please?" Leah applied it for me; I'd rather have done it myself but she insisted on doing it for me. Once she was done, I thanked her profoundly and headed off to Frigga's quarters, which Leah gave me directions to before I left. I hurried along the walkways while admiring the amazing views over Asgard and the Bifrost; it was truly spectacular. I was glad that I only had to wear shoes with a tiny wedge; I would have rather worn boots but I was told that they would be unsuited to such an elegant dress. When Leah wasn't looking I'd managed to slip some small knives into the bodice of the dress and a large one into the cape; even though I had my magic I still wanted some other protection.

I reached Frigga's room and was about to walk in when I heard Loki's voice so I stopped. I put a mental block up so he wouldn't know that I was listening in.

"I was so stupid Mother! She trusted me and I completely ignored that and blindly made jealous assumptions." I could tell he was pacing from the frantic sound of boots on the tiled floor.

"Have you tried to apologize to her? To talk things through?" Frigga sounded exactly like a mother should; calm and thinking things through.

"In the heat of the moment yes, but we hadn't talked until today when I was the only one who wasn't knocked out. Earlier I did her hair for her and it almost felt like nothing had happened, but I know she would never trust me again. I accused her of doing exactly what she would never do. Seeing her after, it broke me into a thousand pieces. I just want to be able to talk to her, even if she doesn't like me in the way I like her anymore."

He sounded so distraught, so upset, so un-Loki that I wanted to go in there and say I still liked him but I couldn't. He broke my trust and I can't forgive him for that, not yet.

"Well if she let you near her it's a start. Try building the bridge back in small pieces; you can't fix a clock if you only have the large cogs, you need the tiny ones as well."

"Thank you mother. I must go check on the preparations for tonight." He began to walk out the room; I ran further up the walkway and then turned around and pretended to be walking towards Loki. As he walked past me I gave him a small smile, and he nodded in return. I knocked on Frigga's door, and she called out to come in.

"I know you were outside." I looked down at my hands and blushed. "Alexis sit by me." I sat down next to her on the chaise. She placed her hand on mine.

"My son has made a horrendous mistake and I hope that one day you may forgive him but I understand if that takes a millennia or more. Remember that he may be old in your years but young in ours; he is still considered a minor in our society, and you are considered a child." I looked really confused. "You age like us Alexis; don't forget your blood."

"I remember. I understand that he has made a mistake and I want to forgive him but not yet. It's too soon, too raw. He did exactly what he'd promised he wouldn't do and the thing that I was scared most of."

"I just hope that you are able to sort things out; I know Thor hopes for it and so do I. I have only known you for a few hours, but I would love to have you as part of the family one day. It would be nice to have someone else who could help me control." I laughed and so did she. I felt something in her that I could trust; I can see why her sons love her so much. I still don't understand why she's with Odin.

"Maybe someday. There will come a day when I will outlive my family and I will be left with Luke and Jake, maybe then I will return here permanently." I hadn't really thought about it but the idea that there's a possibility that I could outlive the human race is scary.

"I hope you will. Your heritage may not be noble but you are powerful; that will give you status within the Asgardian nobles. Now we must go down to the ball." We stood up and walked down to the ballroom, we talked like old companions, sharing stories. She was an amazing woman, and obviously very knowledgeable. We stopped outside the doors and met with Loki and Odin. Odin scowled at me and I just grinned and waved. Loki snorted and winked at me. Even Frigga gave a giggle. I went to stand by Loki as directed, and he linked his arm through mine.

"Prince Loki and his esteemed guest, Lady Alexis Green of Midgard." The announcer called out. We strode through the doors and the first thing that struck me was the grandeur of it all. Everything was so shiny. Everybody in the room was staring at us, so I stood tall and tried to look, well like an esteemed guest. Loki guided me to the side, and Odin and Frigga took centre stage.

"I welcome you all to our annual celebration of the Great Beginning, and here to celebrate it with us is Lady Alexis Green from Midgard. She is here on a quest for knowledge but has managed to join us for the festivities. I hope you welcome her as if she was one of our own. May the ball begin!" Frigga introduced. Loki guided me down the steps and into the centre of crowd where a space had been cleared. He took the pose for a waltz and we began to dance.

"It's traditional for the princes present to dance with any female guests first." He whispered into my eyes. "Lots of men will try to dance with you, I apologise but it will be considered rude if you don't accept. I will try and stay near you as much as I can."

I sighed and tried to focus on the dancing while keeping my head high. I listened to the music and realized the band was playing a string version of Sunrise by Our Last Night. I looked at Loki with a puzzled look on my face and he grinned at me.

"I requested that the band play some of your favourite songs as a tribute to you." The song ended and he bowed to me so I curtsied. I had requests to dance instantly, which I had to accept. All night long I was passed from hand to hand, constantly being told about my partners 'amazing battle feats'. I stopped listening after the 3rd one and just nodded when I thought appropriate. Every time I looked over at Loki he seemed just as bored; at least I wasn't the only one suffering.

I was just about to go get a drink when one of the nobles asked me to dance. I sighed in annoyance and began to dance with him.

"So you're the mortal who managed to defeat Odin in battle? How is that even possible." Great. I'd managed to avoid the stuck up idiots all nights, but now I was stuck with one for a while, considering the song they'd just started playing was 6 minutes long.

"Yes I managed to incapacitate Odin. I would be able to do the same to you quite easily." I said passively, even though I did mean it as a threat. The man gave a throaty laugh; I could smell the ale on his breath.

"I am Balder, son of Odin, what puny human female could defeat me?" His hands began to squeeze tighter than I liked, and I couldn't free my arms to reach my knives so I began to summon my magic. My hands began to heat up, which he took as a sign that I was attracted to him. Fool.

"Do you like my sweet talking? It could get a lot better if you came with me to my chambers" He pulled me tight against my body, and I couldn't get away.

"Balder let go of her." Loki's cool voice was a sweet relief for my ears after Balder's rough growl. He grabbed onto Balder and pulled him back; Balder staggered back and fell to the ground.

"Go find Nanna, I don't think she'd be happy if she found out you'd been coming on to Alexis." Balder scrambled up and wove through the crowd, obviously off to find Nanna.

"Mewling quim." He muttered under his breathe and then turned to me and bowed. "May I have this dance Lady Green?" I nodded and curtsied. He took the normal dancing position but didn't start to dance.

"Band, can we have the song I requested earlier?" The conductor nodded and the band prepared the instruments.

_We need to impress everyone, so just do what I tell you okay?_

_Sure but don't be surprised if I mess up_

He stepped back and faced me. The band started up, and I recognized the opening of notes of Life Cycles by The Word Alive. An unusual song to dance to, but it sounded good in strings. He began to step forward while circling, and I copied him, doing what he told me in my head. He draped his arm round my waist and I leaned back, stretching my arm out until it reached the floor. He pulled me up and I stalked forward, him following. We turned to each other and began a dramatic waltz, until he told me to stand as he stalked back. I ran forward and jumped. He reached up and I floated above his head as he turned round. He then placed me onto the floor and I pretended to faint, collapsing to the floor. He caught me at the last moment and acted like I was dead, pretending to weep. The last chords played and we held it until the last notes had finished resounding round the room. The sound of applause filled the silence that came after, and Loki helped me up. Everybody was looking at us with glazes of awe, and to my surprise, respect. Frigga came over and hugged us.

"That was amazing. If anyone still thinks Midgardians have no talent, then you are blind. Thank you, Lady Alexis, thank you for coming to our celebration, and we hope you return soon. Everyone, please continue dancing."

She began to walk off, but I tapped her on the shoulder and she stopped.

"I'm sorry but would you mind if I retired? I'm exhausted and as much as I would love to stay, I think I'm about to fall asleep while dancing." The adrenalin that had been flowing through my veins while I was dancing was beginning to wear off.

"Of course you may. Loki, would you mind escorting Alexis to her room. I know she is capable of looking after herself, but I would rest easier if I knew nothing had happened to her." I smiled. She was acting like she was my mother.

"Of course I will mother, I was planning on retiring anyway. Good night." He hugged Frigga again, and so did I.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. I will definitely be returning next time. Good night."

Loki took my hand and led me through the crowds and out into the corridor. We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached our doors. I was about to go in but stopped.

"Thank you for saving me from Balder, and from making a fool of myself dancing."

"Thank you for dancing with me. I hope you sleep soundly."

"And the same to you." I hesitated for a moment than kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Loki." I went into my room. I took off the dress and removed the flowers from my hair. I collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Warning now, the story is going to turn into a MAJOR feels fest. I know what I'm going with this, and I hope you guys like it as much as I do **

**Ciao peeps**

**P.S. I know that Njord isn't actually a scholar but I needed a name**

Chapter 9

I woke up in the middle of the night to screaming. I jumped out of bed and swung open the door linking mine and Loki's room. He was lying in bed, thrashing and turning as if he was fighting an army. I was suddenly flooded with images of battles and tortures. Frigga had said he'd been through a lot, but I wasn'tprepared for anything on the this scale. A quick evaluation showed that the main character was a huge man with a red face and a helmet.

I straddled Loki's wriggling body and attempted to pin his arms down to stop him thrashing. Even once I'd managed to pin them down, he kept on trying trying to fight me. I smothered his mind with mine, worming my way into every nook and cranny I could. As I did, I tried to set up mental blocks around the worst of the memories; hopefully it would stop the nightmares. He slowly stopped wriggling, and I let go of his hands. His eyes flickered open.

"Alexis?" He mumbled sleepily. " What happened? Why are you sitting on me?" I swung my leg over and got off him, and he sat up. He ran his hands through his hair, doing that thing guys do to tussle their hair.

"You don't remember anything?" How could he not? I know people often forget their dreams, but not their nightmares. Never their nightmares.

"Any of what? Did we sleep together?" frowned at his conclusion. He sounded genuinely confused; I wondered if it was due to the fact that I'd repressed the memories.

"You were having a nightmare, about a battle or something." I was vague, so I didn't make reference to the memories. Recognition flashed over his face.

"Thanos." He whispered. Well obviously that was the red man, at least I had one explanation.

"Who's he? Do you want to talk through it with me?" Pure fear shot through his eyes and he frantically shook his head. He looked like a child, innocent to the horrors to the world. "Well do you want me to stay here for the night?" He nodded. I curled up next to him, staying on top of the sheets. He wrapped his arms round me like a child would round a toy. He softly stroked my hair, the rhythm lulling me to the edge of sleep. After a while, he stopped, so I guessed he'd fallen asleep. He turned and was murmuring stuff. I couldn't understand most of it, he was talking in a another language I think, but one line was crystal clear.

"Alexis...te amo." I love you in Latin. I knew he felt the same way as he did but for him to say it tugged the strings on my heart so tight I could barely breathe.

"Te amo Loki, te amo." I whispered and placed a light kiss on his lips. I rested my head on his shoulders. I swear that as I was drifting off he smirked.

The light was streaming through the curtains when I woke up, casting a gold glow in the room. Loki was already awake, and had obviously being watching me sleep.

"Good morning Lex." I hasn't entirely happy with him calling me that, but at least he wasn't calling me babe like he used to.

"Morning Loks." Everybody used it as a nickname for him so I might as well.

There was a soft knock at the door and Loki called for them to enter. Leah poked her head through the door and I smiled at her.

"Hi Leah. How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you Alexis. The queen has asked me to inform you that they've found a spell to counteract yours, and it's ready for you now."

I jumped off the bed. "It's ready now! Can you take me to Frigga please?" I was so excited. Leah frowned at me.

"Lex you might want to brush your hair at least before you go out in public. You're an esteemed guest, and you can't look like you've rolled out of bed." Loki said. He'd propped his head up on his head, and looked like a topless model. Damn him.

"Well that's what I've just done isn't it? You would know." I said and returned my gaze to Leah. She was smirking. "Can you help me look appropriate please?" I asked. She nodded and we went through the door into my room.

Getting ready took no where as long as it did the night before. I brushed my hair and tied it back while Leah picked out clothes for. She chose a simple sleeveless black top, some black leggings and black leather boots. She handed me a weapons belt and I slipped my knives from last night into it. I picked up the cape from last night and clasped it round my neck.

"You look like a panther; sleek and beautiful." Leah said. I blushed furiously.

"Thank you Leah. Can you take me to Frigga please?"

We walked through corridor after corridor, heading deeper and deeper into Asgard. Along the way Leah pointed things out to me, knowledge which I greedily stored away. Finally we reached the library, where Leah left me. I walked into the centre of it and stood in awe. All around me were book, shelves and shelves reaching to the ceiling. In the centre of the roof was a glass dome, letting the light to flood the room. Tables radiated out from the centre, scrolls scattered all over them. Only a few actually had people on them. Frigga walked out of one of the shadows cast by the shelves with a man who looked around 50 who was wearing a robe like a monks.

"Alexis, I gather that you got my message. This is Njord, my head scholar here." She gestured to the man.

The man bowed, so I bowed back. "Lady Alexis, it has been an honour working for your cause. I hope my work is satisfactory."

"The honour is mine Njord. So what is the solution?" I felt bad for jumping to the point, but I wanted to clean up the mess I'd made.

Frigga held out her hand. Inside it was a small locket shaped like a book. I picked it up and examined it. All over it were delicate runes, which glowed slightly like little stars. "Inside this is the magic you need to reverse your spell. As soon as you return to Midgard, I suggest you open it so if there are any problems we can resolve them quickly. I also suggest that Loki returns with you, although I know he planned to stay here for longer."

"Are you sure Loki's return is necessary? If he wants to stay here I don't want to deny him that."

"I'm sure he'll understand, especially if you ask nicely. Also, he can't complain if you return after. There's an open invitation to you and your whole family; after all the stories Thor has told me I would like to meet the characters in them."

I rolled my eyes. "He hasn't been talking about Katniss has he?" Thor had a habit of getting confused over Dads nickname for Clint.

Frigga laughed. "No my dear he hasn't although The Hunger Games are fabulous books. Just remember that the invitations always there."

"I will, I promise. Thank you for helping me with this, especially you Njord. I owe you my life."

He bowed and stepped back into the shadows. I reached and clasped the necklace round my neck; it fitted perfectly into the hollow at the bottom of my throat. Frigga and I headed back through the corridors towards the ballroom. We were occasionally stopped because some official wanted to talk to Frigga; at one point I caught sight of Balder with a beautiful young maiden, who I guessed to be Nanna.

Frigga became engaged in a long discussion with one of the lords about the borderlands, so she told me to go on. I headed along the walkway, gazing absently out towards the Bifrost until I heard 2 voiced coming from the next alcove; Loki's and a girls. I muttered a spell under my breath to make my self transparent and silently moved so I was just behind the pillar next to the alcove.

"Loki forget her. You don't need her, you've got me." The girl spoke, she sounded like a wining dog. I poked my head round the pillar and saw that she'd cornered Loki and had pressed her body against him; he looked really uncomfortable.

"Sigyn I broke off our betrothement for a reason; I can't stand you and you only want me when you can't have me. Now, if you'd like to remove yourself from my personal space, I have to pack."

"So you're returning to Midgard with her then?" Sigyn sounded as if she was telling off a dog, not talking to Loki. "What does she have that I don't? It's obvious that she hates you; I don't know why you're wasting your time with her."

Loki stepped round Sigyn and began to walk out of the alcove. I brought my head back round and pressed my body against the pillar.

"Loki I'm sorry please don't go I'm just -" Sigyn started but Loki interrupted her, voice sounding like pure thunder.

"I don't care if she can't stand to be in the same room as her, I promised her I would never leave her and I'm trying to keep it. Also, what kind of person gives in just because they can't have something? She has everything you don't, she's kind and loyal and the most humble person I've met." He spun round and stormed off towards his room; Sigyn muttered something under her breath then stormed past me.

I released the spell and followed Loki. I got to his door and knocked. He opened , bag slung over his shoulder. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we rushed through the palace and said our farewells to Frigga. We went down to the stables where Loki's horse had been prepared and galloped down the Bifrost to Heimdall.

"Leaving so soon?" He said, not even looking at us.

"We need to return to Midgard Heimdall." I said, moving round to where we were dumped after our last trip.

"As you wish." He slid his staff into the centre of the Bifrost, and we were sucked out of our bodies again. The second time it wasn't as fun as the first time, but I think that was because of the anticipation. We were deposited into the lounge ; everything looked exactly as it did when we left. Loki touched my elbow.

"Are you ready?" I looked around, at the faces of my friends and family. I nodded. I unclasped the necklace and help it in my hand momentarily. Loki put his hands round my waist.

"Remember I've always got you babes." I opened the locket and the magic burst out, shining green. As soon as it touched everyone, they becameconscious, almost as if they'd just been put on pause. Bucky, Clint and Jake came running in.

"What the hell just happened?" Bucky said. Everyone in the room looked at me. I looked at the floor.

"It was an accident." Steve and Nat hugged, and Darcy was babbling to Jane, Thor and Dad. I looked around and saw Bruce kneeling on the floor next to Jack. He was checking his pulse.

"Bruce what's wrong?" I crouched down next to him. He didn't answer. "Bruce tell me!" He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Alexis but he's dead." I froze in shock. He was dead. I'd killed him. I shot up shaking.

"Lexi what's wrong?" Dad reached out to me but I shrunk back.

"I killed him. I killed him." I kept repeating it, again and again and again.

"Sir there's an incoming call from Director Fury. He's overriding my systems." Jarvis said.

"Agent Griffiths is down. I repeat, Agent Griffiths is down. My apologies." We all stood in silence. No one knew where to look, who to blame. Everyone except Jake. He looked at me in pure hatred.

"You killed him. How could you do that?" He ran at me. I just stood there. He hit me again and again but I just took it. Steve tried to drag him off me but couldn't. Jake eventually ran out of steam and fell back, crying, into Clint's arms.

"Heimdall. To Asgard." I whispered. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back in the Bifrost room.

"My condolences." The gatekeeper said but I didn't hear. I vaulted onto Loki's horse which was still there and galloped furiously up to the palace. I stormed past everyone, including Frigga, heading for one place. I burst open the doors to the throne room, where Odin was holding council. I walked up the middle of the room and stood in front of me.

"What si the meaning of this?" Odin boomed furiously.

"I am here to give my self up for crimes against the human race. Either arrest me or I will kill myself. It's your choice." I stared up at him, daring me to challenge me. He saw in my eyes that I meant my threat.

"Alexis you can't do this!" Frigga called out. I turned to her and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Frigga but what else can I do?" I turned back to face Odin and bowed my head. Two guards came up behind me and one placed cuffs on my wrists. They violently yanked me towards the door but I went compliantly . They dragged me down the stairs and threw me into a cell. The golden walls went and I got what I wanted. I sank to the floor and curled up. I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

I'd killed them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N just to clear it up, Jack and Luke are dead**

Chapter 10: Beginnings and ends, what are the point?

Hours, days, weeks, months, I don't know how long I was in that cell. I didn't care, there was nothing to care about. I killed two of my best friends, one who I'd protected at all costs from danger when in fact I was the danger. Frigga tried to put furnishings in the cell the cell but I wouldn't let her, I didn't deserve it. My soul had been ripped out and torn into tiny pieces; I wondered if it wasn't a blast of magic but my soul that killed them. I was empty inside; I was a ghost. I didn't sleep, didn't drink, didn't eat. The only reason I was still alive was the guards kept giving me energy transfers. My mind felt like something was missing; I guess the link didn't work across realms.

At night the prison was silent. Guards paced up and down along the cells at night, and most of the inmates slept. I was sitting cross legged on the bare, hard marble floor, staring at back wall. I'd been doing it a lot, the plain white of the wall helped me focus, focus on my faults and justifying my problems. One night I was sitting, doing just that, when I felt a familiar shiver up my spine that I got when someone teleported near me, and my mind felt full again. Loki.

"It was the funerals today."

My head whipped round. I did the mental calculations, I had been here about 5 days. "How was it?"

"It was sad. Extremely sad. We kept it small, only the Avengers and Fury came. Your Dad gave a very touching speech actually. Jake broke down around halfway through and Clint took him out. I found the notes. We made sure we kept to Luke's."

After I nearly died the first time, me and Luke made plans for how we wanted our funerals to go. He wanted a very small, traditional one, with euologies and thing like that. I wanted a traditional Norse one, with battle rights and my body to be burnt on a boat. The idea was so romantic, so quirky it appealed so much to me, especially as I could have it in Asgard due to my blood.

"He wouldn't want Jake to be upset. Do you have any paper, and a pen?" Loki looked confused, but nodded and pulled one out of his jacket. He was wearing the same suit as when we were in London. I started scrawling furiously.

_Jake,_

_I know you hate me for killing Luke, and I am truly sorry. Please don't be sad. Luke would have hated it. If he was here as a ghost, and I bet you he's trying to, he would tell you to be happy and keep going. Talk to Clint about it, keeping it all in doesn't get you anywhere. Take the time to mourn and then pick yourself up. Honour Luke's memory everyday, but don't wallow in it. Please, do it for him._

I folded the note and gave it to Loki. "Please give it to Jake. Make sure he reads it please, instead of burning it. Hows Dad holding up?"

Loki's face instantly darkened. "Bad. Worse than when you disappeared. He's drinking himself into a stupor every night, and no matter how many times we destroy the alcohol he just gets more. Cali's threatened that if he doesn't sort himself out she's leaving him."

I stared at my arms, tracing my scars, remembering each one, the pain, the reasons. Loki put his hand on the barrier.

"Alexis, please don't do this to yourself. It wasn't' your fault. Please believe me on that."

I put my hand against his, the thin gold barrier holding us apart. "I can't do that. When is my trial?"

"Tomorrow. The team have built a case in your defen-"

"They're WHAT? Why the hell are they doing that. They saw, I killed them!" I jumped up and started pacing, running my hands through my hair. "No, it's my fault. I murdered them. Why are they still on my side?"

"Because they love you. I'm sorry but I've got to go. Someone's coming." He stepped back into the shadows and I felt the ripple again.

The large door leading in and out of the prison swung open with a loud thud, which woke up the inmates nearest to it. A small cloaked figure walked quickly along the centre of the cells, hood drawn over their face. They stopped in front of me and drew their hood back. It was Sigyn.

"So you want to die? Strange how only a few months ago, when one of my minions tried to, you refused to." She mocked regally. So she was the one who hired Jessi.

"What do you want Sigyn? If this is over Loki, you need to grow up. Trying to kill me is not the way to win his heart." I sat down and turned away from her, resuming my position facing the wall.

"So you heard our little altercation then. Once you're out of the way, Loki will be overcome with grief, and I will be the balm to the pain. He will realise that you were just a stupid messed girl who killed her friends. When he ended it with you, I thought that my plan had worked in a round about way, but you had to go and mess things up again. Well in two days time, you won't be able to do that again."

I spun round on my butt to face her again. "Is that the best you can come up with? It's a bit rich to call me messed up. Have you actually heard your plan? I can pretty much guarantee you he hates your guts, and would rather kill you than accept your plan. Hiring someone who hated me was an alrightish idea, but everyone has some weak point inside. Hers was Jake, and she still loved him, although she would never admit it. Now, would you please leave me alone so I can go back to contemplating what the hell my family think they're doing?" I closed my eyes and pulled my conciseness inside of me, so all that I am was contained into one tiny bundle. I waited until I heard the door slam again before I released it all back.

Somehow I managed to get some sleep. I woke up in the morning when the prison exploded with wolf whistles. I looked up and saw a tallish woman, wearing tight leather clothes with her black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She had multiple weapons hanging from her waist. I pushed my self up off the floor with a yawn and went up to the barrier.

"I am Lady Sif. I am here to collect you for your trial. Frigga decided that you would pose no threat, so sent me instead of guards. I will cuff you but I mean no hard feelings. Thor has told me of you, and I hope, depending on how the trial goes, you would join train with me one day?" She sounded proud that Frigga had chosen her, I suppose it meant a lot for the queen to pick you.

"I would gladly do so, although it may be in the fields of Valhalla instead of Asgard." Sif lowered the barriers and I stepped out, wrist held out. She clasped the cuffs on my wrists, but didn't look happy about having to do so. She held onto the chain that were attached to the cuffs, and we headed up to the courtroom. When we entered I was momentary blinded; the prisons weren't dark but the glare off all the gold in the throne room was blinding.

Around us, standing along the main walkway, were thousand of Asgardians. We walked through them, heading up to the throne where Odin was sitting. To his left were Frigga and Loki, and to his right was Thor. The whole team except Jake were standing at the bottom of Odin's throne podium. I was surprised to see Bucky there; I didn't think he would be one for Bifrost travel. We reached the end, and we bowed to Odin. He stood up and banged his sceptre on the floor; the room fell silent.

"After the act of magic which murdered multiple people, Alexis May Green has given herself up to justice. We are gathered here to seek the truth, and only the truth. Would the first witness please step forward." A steward called out. Frigga stepped forward. She placed her hand over her heart and said a chant which I didn't understand but I guess it was a vow to tell only the truth.

"After extensive study over the magic used, I have determined that the spell cast was not a malicious spell with harmful intent, it was only designed to incapacitate Steve and Jack, who from what I gather were fighting. That is all I have to say All Father." She returned to her place by Odin, and Bruce stepped forward.

"I swear to tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth." He stuttered out. He has wearing his usual attire, a shirt and slacks. Looking round, I saw most of them were in their battle attire; Nat had her catsuit on, Clint had his quiver on him and Dad had his briefcase next to him. Only Steve wasn't, but I suppose he probably had a weapon hidden somewhere.

"I did a post mortem on both bodies and ran various tests. The results show that all the deceased had the same blood type, OB- (**A/N It's not real, I came up with it.). **It's very rare, and people with it often die before they are 30 because their bodies auto immune system begins to reject the blood. In some cases they die suddenly because an unexpected incident can trigger a reaction within the blood which poisons the body. This can be treated, but because they were unconscious they were unable to seek help. To conclude, it wasn't Alexis's fault, because as the Queen Frigga said, the magic was not malicious, the victims just had an adverse reaction, much like an allergic reaction. That is all."

He returned to the group. So that was what Loki meant by they had built a case.

"I now call up the accused, Alexis Green." Sif let go of the chain and I stepped forward. "Please can you explain what happened."

"I returned with Bucky from a mission to find Jake and Steve fighting. It was starting to get violent so I tried to intervene but Steve shoved me back. I unconsciously released a blast of magic which knocked everyone except Loki out. He examined the magic, and we came to Asgard to look for a solution. With the help of Frigga and Njord, we found one. We returned to Midgard to release the counters pell. It was then Dr Banner found Jack dead. We then received a call from Director Fury to tell us that Luke was also dead. Jake attacked me, then I returned from Asgard. From there you know." I bowed my head and returned to my place. Loki smiled sadly at me.

"Do you believe that you killed them, even after the evidence provided contradicts your opinion?" Odin asked.

"I do. Is it the persons fault if they're shot, when you pull the trigger? No, it isn't. I take full responsibility for the magic, as it was my magic that triggered the response in the people, and it was because of my magic that they couldn't seek medical help." I'd spent nearly a week convincing myself that it was all my fault, that no matter what evidence they gave I would still believe it was my fault.

"Thor, may I talk to you a moment? Court is adjourned momentarily." Odin and Thor turned away, and a loud chatter rose through the room. I stood there, stiffly staring forward until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Nat.

"I thought I killed Bucky once. I held that on my consciousness until I came up against him around 20 years later. Don't let yourself become like I did, cold hearted and bitter. I know you blame yourself, but open yourself up to other possibilities." She walked back to the group. Dad gave me a massive thumbs and his trademark smile; he looked just like I'd seen him in magazines, the successful man in the business suit. I smiled slightly at him. Steve and Bucky were talking; hopefully they were starting to sort things out. Clint was standing there, watching everyone and everything. Nat whispered something in his ear and he looked at her, then me. He said something to her with a frown on his face, and she quickly argued back. He sighed and began to walk over to me.

"Nat said I should come and apologize to you for everything. Losing Tony hit me quite hard but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I forgave you a long time ago Clint." He nodded then began rummaging in his pockets.

"Also, Jake asked me to give you this. He didn't want to come today, but here." He passed be a bedraggled piece of folded piece then headed back over to the Avengers.

I unfolded it, which was quite awkward with the cuffs on.

_Luke would have wanted me to forgive you. I can't do that right now but I don't want you to die. Don't this to yourself. You say to honour Luke's memory, but if you die you cut off my one memory to his past. Don't do that._

I looked down at the sheet, then to the Avengers, then to Loki. I didn't know how to feel. Just then Odin and Thor came back.

"After much discussion Thor and I have come to the verdict that Alexis May Green is not guilty of crimes against Midgard, and shall face no punishment. That is all" He banged his staff against the floor again and a loud cheer went up in the room. Sif unlocked the cuffs and said "You owe me a training session."

My hands fell against my sides and I stood there. Not guilty. How can that be? My train of thought got interrupted by Dad hugging the life out of me. The rest of the Avengers crowded around me.

"Stop doing crazy stuff Lexi, I have a heart condition remember?" I giggled slightly.

Steve tapped me on the arm, Bucky gave me a high five and Bruce and Nat stood at the side, watching. I left the mini party that had started around me and went over to them.

"I don't deserve your support but thank you Bruce. At least we know the true cause of death." He mumbled a " It was nothing" and shuffled awkwardly. I looked at Nat and she did something very unusual, she gave me a hug. I broke down, sobbing. She patted my back and muttered soothing Russian in my ear. Loki and Frigga came over, and I wiped the tears from around my eyes and pulled away.

"I told you babe, it wasn't your fault." Loki was positively gleaming. Frigga stood back and watched as Loki enveloped me into his arms, cradling me.

_Time can heal any would, my child. Just remember, time..._

Her voice drifted across my mind and I realised it was the truest thing I'd heard all day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N so the update schedule is going out the window over Xmas. I'll update when I can, but it's going to be VERY erratic. This is also a very bad chapter, and probably factually incorrect. Sorry. Merry Christmas guys! **

**Ciao peeps**

Chapter 11: What am I supposed to do when she's so damn like 20 below?

We stayed in Asgard for around a week, although Clint left after the trial, as he wanted to get back to Jake and tell him what happened, and I didn't leave my room once. I was given the same one as before, and had Leah as a maid again. Everybody tried to persuade me to leave, Thor, Dad, Bucky but I ended up locking them out. The only ones I would let in were Loki, Frigga and Nat.

Every night I would dream of what happened, it playing over and over in crystal detail. Each time I would focus in one the moment when the blast hit Jack and know it was the killing blow. Loki would come and wake me, but struggled each time because I was transfixed by the dream, and didn't want to leave what I thought of as the truth. When I woke up, I would fall to pieces and ramble about all the shit that was going on in my head, and he would cradle and comfort me until I fell back asleep. He would fend off the nightmares, and I would sleep soundly. In the mornings, he would gently wake me when Leah came to bring me breakfast then return to his room to prepare for his day.

Odin, being the git he was, occupied Loki with his duties as a prince so he couldn't spend any time with me. Nat and Frigga rotated between who would keep an eye on me. In the mornings, Nat would come in and tell me any what the rest of the group were planning to do and we'd chat, well she would talk to me and I would nod at the appropriate times. In the afternoons, Frigga would come and teach me about Asgardian culture, traditions and history. She deemed it important that I knew these, as it was my birth right.

One morning Nat started to get frustrated with me. I was just sitting on the bed , doing nothing. I was wearing deerskin leather leggings, and a black long sleeve tunic, which was cut in at the waist a belt.

"Alexis you need to get out. You're making a prison out of this room, and it's not good."

"I belong in a prison. I'm a murderer" I deadpanned, staring out the window absent minded, thinking about what Luke would have thought of Asgard.

"So am I and you don't see me wallowing in my own guilt. You have to compose yourself, get the job and mourn later. I've had to kill some of the people closest to me. I had to be a heartless, ruthless killer and wasn't allowed to give a fucking damn. Get your lazy fucking ass into gear and move on. You've never actually had a proper mission, and you call yourself an Avenger. You don't deserve that title. You should just go back to the streets, where you belong." She didn't even raise her voice, but I snapped.

"How can you say that? You're my mentor, you're meant to be a mother figure to me, and you say I belong on the streets? Luke was the only fucking family I had out there and I killed him. I'm alone." I choked out the last words and began to cry. I hadn't cried since they died. I hadn't mourned. I'd thought I was alone before but now I was truly alone, with no one to have my back. Nat came over and gave me a rare hug.

"There it is. I didn't mean those things, but I needed you to say the words out loud. You may have killed him, I'm not denying it, but you need to mourn. I've heard you say to so many people that you have to get everything out but you don't listen to your own advice. You have us, we're your family too. You are never alone. Come outside, not far, just to the gardens. Loki said he wanted to show you something." She took my hand and I reluctantly followed her out the room, after pulling on my leather boots and trying my cloak round my neck, and down to the gardens. I had to admit, it was nice to be outside after being stuck inside that stuffy room for 6 days. Loki was leaning on a cherry blossom tree which was in full bloom. When he saw us, he pushed off the tree and came to meet us.

"Thank you Nat." Loki said to Nat, and took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's fine. I'll give you two some peace." She turned and wandered off through the trees, presumably to find the rest of the Avengers. Loki pulled me into his chest, and leant my head on it, listening to his steady heartbeat. We stood like that for a few minutes, talking to each other in our minds.

_We're having a sjaund for Luke and Jack tonight, and we want you to come. The whole of Asgard are going to honour the people that died._

_What's a sjaund?_

_It's a huge feast in the honour of the dead held on the 7__th__ day after the death. We decided it best that it was held 7 days after the funeral, as you wouldn't come out your room._

_I suppose I have to, considering I missed the funeral._

_Also, I was wondering if you would partake in a sacrifice with me_

_SACRIFICE! Of what?_

_Thor took everyone hunting with the warriors 3 yesterday, and they brought back a live rabbit at my insistence. Tony also brought back something for you but I'm not allowed to tell you what it is, as it's a birthday present. _

_Wait, what's the date?_

_In Midgard terms, 6__th__ July._

My birthday's tomorrow. Wow.

_What does the sacrifice involve?_

_It involves a virgin slitting the neck of an animal, and offering the blood to Hel for the protection of the dead in the afterlife._

_And I suppose I am to be the 'virgin sacrifice', so to speak._

_Well I don't fit that category._

_Are we really talking about the fact that I'm a virgin here?_

_Yes_

Even though we'd slept in the same bed, we'd never actually 'done the deed'. What a nice way to approach the fact.

_Let's get this over and done with then._

With a quick spell, the poor rabbit appeared along with a metal bowl covered in runes. Loki walked over to a tall blackthorn tree, which Loki told me was the tree of death.

_Ready?_

_Ready._

Holding the rabbit with one hand over the bowl, and my most ornate knife, which I'd taken from my cloak to its neck, I began to chant.

"Hel, Mother of Death, please accept my sacrifice and protect Jack and Luke in your realm." I slit the rabbit's neck, and the blood dripped down its fur and into the bowl. As soon as it touched the bowl, it fizzed up. Slowly, the form of a woman formed.

"Alexis Sallow-Green-Stark, why do you call upon me? Why should I pay special attention to the men mentioned?" She said, sounding bored while picking at her nails. Why did she call me Sallow? My surnames Green.

"If this is how you treat all who make a sacrifice to you, I'm disgusted in you Hel." Loki said, and Hel's head shot round.

"Sorry father, I'm just over run with souls at the present time.

"Well, you better look after these two, or I will have to pay you a little visit." He threatened, voice like cold steel.

"Of c. father. I'm sorry, Lady Sal-"

"Why do you keep calling me that? My surname is Green." I interrupted.

"It was your mother's name. As you were born out of wedlock, it is traditional for you to take it. It's old English for the willow tree, which symbolised magic, especially physic abilities." Loki explained. Hel looked like she was going to make a sarcastic comment but thought it better not to.

"Oh. Well that makes some sense."

"I have to go now. Please come visit some time father. Good bye, Lady Sallow." Hel faded away into a mist, which drifted into the wind. The rabbit carcass had gone too.

I turned to Loki. "You have a daughter! Any other children I should know about? I thought the myths were that, myths!"

He blushed and shuffled around a bit. "Well, I have 3 sons and they're not exactly human…"

I sat down at the root of the tree. "So you have 4 kids, who are a snake, an eight legged horse, a wolf and the goddess of the underworld, and you're how old?"

"1048 in human years, which is around 17 in Asgardian years." The way he said it made it sound so perfectly normal.

"Am I expected to be like a mother to them?" I was panicking. They were centuries older than me, that would be like a baby being Tony's stepmum. I shivered at the thought.

"By Odin no! They pretty much ignore me anyway, unless they want something or they do something wrong." Loki was pretty shocked at the thought too.

"Good. Shall we go find the others? I better catch up with them before tonight."

Loki took my hand. "We shall my lady!" I giggled and we headed off .

(Line break)

Dad hugged me so hard when we met up I couldn't breathe, and Bucky had to pull him talked for a while, then got ready for the feast. To celebrate the lives of those lost, we dress up in the finest clothes we had, which Frigga kindly provided. I wore a dress similar to last time, although this time it was black and gold, and looser. I also wore a gold chest plate and arm cuffs, which Sif gave me. This time, I wore black boots, much to Leah's disgust. All the men were dressed in traditional armour, which made Dad look really funny. It made Steve look like a Roman armour, which was rather weird to get my head round. Bucky looked quite hot in the armour, which he seemed to know as he flirted with Leah, who didn't know what to do, poor girl. Nat looked gorgeous as per usual, and Thor looked like, well Thor. Loki looked devilishly handsome, and we walked out arm in arm.

As Luke and Jack's closest 'relative', I was at the head of the table. The whole of Asgard was gathered which was rather odd. Loki sat by my side, and the Avengers, Odin and Frigga were scattered across the head table that I sat at. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, other than drink the funeral ale, so I decided to do a speech. As soon as I stood up, the room fell into silence. I cleared my throat.

"So, I've never been to a funeral, or a feast like this so I don't know what I'm meant to do, so I'm going to honour the people that died. I only knew 2, and they were some of the bravest people I knew. None of the people that died deserved that fate and I hope that they may make it to the halls of Valhalla where they may feast to their hearts content as we do tonight. I ask you to raise your glass in the memory of these people. " Everybody in the room raised their cask. "To the dead!" I shouted out and downed the pint in one, and slammed my cask on the table. Every man in the room followed suit, but it took them a while to drink the whole pint.

Loki then stood up. "As the closest member of kin, Lady Sallow-Green is stated as the inheritor of both est-"

"What did you call her?" Somebody called out but Loki continued.

"ates I present her with the rune stone which states her as the inheritor." He passed me a stone covered in runes, and we both sat down.

"Is this the equivalent of a will?" I asked Loki and he nodded. "Why did you announce me as Sallo-Green?"

"You need to acknowledge your history babe. It will gain you status within us. Sallow was once a very prominent name, and hopefully you will return honour to the name"

All night I drank and drank and drank. I ended up in a drinking contest with Dad, Steve, Bucky and Thor. In the end it was between me and Thor, as Dad passed and was carried to his room by Loki, and Steve and Bucky gave up even though the serum burned off the alcohol.

"Come on Thor, is this the best you've got?" I taunted. Somehow, I wasn't drunk at all, although Thor was drunk as hell.

"I admit defeat, Lady Green. You are a worthy winner." He passed out just then, and Loki sighed from behind me, where he'd been standing since he'd returned.

I stood up and raised my cup in the air, and a cheer rang out. I turned but tripped over my dress, and fell into Loki's arms. I gazed up into his eyes, and him into mine. He leaned his head down, and I raised his to meet his lips. Wolf calls rang out through the crowd, but we ignored them. I whispered "Tea mo",and he whispered them back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n sod it, writing's too addictive. Any chapters I write in the next week-ish are gonna be off my phone, so will be quite crappy sorry. Also, would you mind checking out my stucky drabble story thing? Thanks guys.**

Ciao peeps

Chapter 12: I am only one

The next day almost everyone slept in, mainly because they were hung over. I was up at dawn and sat on the balcony watching a beautiful sunrise being painted across the sky, strokes of gold and orange streaking across the sky, cast a golden glow across the city which massive it sparkle. I summoned a cup of tea and took a sip; it was just as I liked it.

"I see you beat me too it" I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Loki; he sat down on the chair on the other side of the small circular table I was sat at, and placed a cup of tea on the table.

I smiled slightly. "It's the thought that counts."

We both sat there watching the city, occasionally taking a sip of our respective cups of tea.

"You didn't have a nightmare tonight."

"Is that why you came out here?" I asked, looking at him with a slightly playful smile on my face. At least he had the grace to look regretful.

"More or less. I just wanted to check that you'd actually slept."

"Don't worry I have. I still dreamt though." I could see people starting to emerge from their houses and go about their day.

"What did you dream of?" I could feel Loki's eyes staring at me, but I continues to stare out into the distance.

"I dreamt of my childhood, before I ran away." I sounded distant, detached, I suppose I was. I was playing the memory over in my head.

Loki stiffened and his hand gripped his cup tighter. "What happened?" He hissed.

"I was about 4, and my parents had taken to me the park down the road. I was on the swing, and my father was pushing me, I kept calling out "Higher daddy, higher!" so he did, but I fell off. My mother ran over and started fussing but the cuts from the fall had already healed. I poked the places where they were, and when I asked my mother where they'd gone all she said was "You're special." Then I woke up."

A peaceful silence filled the air. I opened my mind and brushed against Loki's.

It's a good memory. Don't worry about it Lokes, at least it wasn't a nightmare

I know babes, but after everything they did…

Just let it go. Please.

He hesitated then nodded. I smiled and leaned across to place a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head so his lips touched mine and I hummed in approval. He pulled back after a minute and I frowned.

"Are we courting again? Or are we just playing each other?" He asked. I leaned into my seat and tilted my face back so my face caught the sun.

"We're courting, well only if you want to that is."

I could feel his elation over the link. "Of course I do babe."

I grinned and stood up. " I suppose we better go tell everyone then. Dad will kill us if we don't, and so will Frigga. Also, where's Leah? She's normally here by now."

Loki pulled a funny face and I glared at him."Where is she?"

"Well last night I saw her leaving in the arms of Mr Barnes.." . I shook my head. Trust Bucky to seduce the poor girl. "As long as he doesn't her pregnant, I don't care. He does, well I hope he has funeral plans."

Loki shook his head and chuckled. I grabbed a pair of trousers and a short sleeved top and pulled them on along with the boots I wore the night before. Loki went back into his room and quickly changed into a dark green tunic, black trousers and gold shoulder plates and cuffs. We left arm in arm, passing various staff on the way to the gardens where Loki assured me we'd find Frigga. She was in the centre of the garden, watching birds drink from a bird bath.

"Mother I have great news!" Loki called out, bounding towards Frigga. She looked up and smiled at us both.

"I gather from last nights show that you are now courting?"

I nodded. She smiled and stood up and pulled us both into a hug.

"Congratulations. I hope things go better this time than last, and that you have both learned from your past mistakes." Me and Loki nodded. I wasn't going to lose him again.

"May we have your blessing?" Loki I asked. I slapped him slightly on the arm.

"We're not getting married! I thought Dad told you that last time?" I reprimanded him. Loki smirked and Frigga watched either an amused smile.

"I will give my blessing. I know it is only traditional for a blessing to be given when engaged on Midgard, Alexis, but here it is also given when courtship begins." I nodded and sighed.

"I suppose we should go tell the others. Nat and Steve should be up by now."

)(

" Finally? " Nat didn't even look away from Steve, who she was sparring in the courtyard. Steve poked his head round in confusion, and got a punch in gut.

"Nat ow! What do you mean, finally?" he asked, aiming a kick at her midsection which she easy blocked.

"Loki and Alex got together again. "

Steve stopped fighting, and Nat knocked him to the floor.

"Well congrats guys. And happy birthday as we-" Nat cut off his airways, and he flailed for air.

"Happy birthday Alex. " she said .

I looked at Loki. "Happy birthday babe" he wrapped his arm around my waist and swept me back, and roughly kissed me. I heard Steve say to Nat," Are they going to fondue?" Nat punched him the arm. Loki gently pulled me back up but kept hold of my hand.

"Have you told Tony yet? He's going to kill you if you don't tell him next." Steve said as he was pushing himself off the floor with Nat standing, watching with a large smirk across her face.

"Nope" I said, popping the p. "He wont be awake yet, and won't appreciate me waking him up."

Nat and Steve gave each other a sly look, but I noticed it.

"He should be up around midday, so go see him around 12." Nat said. Something fishy was going on.

"Alexis, do you want to go out riding in the forest for a while? I can show you the local wildlife." Loki said, turning me towards the stables.

"What, like a bilgesnipe? " Nat called out behind us; I remembered that she hadn't been hunting with the rest of the group.

)(

Loki took me to a clearing in the forest where there was a large, clear lake with lily's around the edge. I tied Freyja , the medium sized black Frisian mare I'd been riding, to a tree and knelt at the edge of the water and swished my hand in it. Some small fish swam up and began to nibble on my fingers, which made me giggle because it tickled. Loki sat down next to me.

"It's beautiful. " I said. The water made me think of Luke, he loved lakes like this.

"I know it is. Watch this." He raised his hands and a small stream of water rose up, he began shaping it; first he made it into a dolphin then a fish that sprayed water at me."

"Hey not fair!" I flicked water back at him and we had a massive water fight which only ended when i pushed him in and he pulled me with him. We surfaced laughing , and got out the water. I ran over to Freyja and vaulted on and set her off galloping , calling back to Loki "beat me if you can!" We drew, only because I nearly crashed into a tree. When were got back to the stables he told me that Frigga had ordered that Freyja be mine so that when I came to Asgard I had a horse.

We went up to our told to put on a change of clothes then headed to Dad's room. I knocked on his door and he opened it instantly.

"Happy birthday Lexi!" He grabbed onto me and pulled e into another bear hug. Looking over my should he spotted Loki. "Wait, you two together again?"

I gingerly nodded. "Great! Come in." He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me through the door, nearly dislocating my arm. Inside, there were banners hanging up all sounds the room.

"Dad what's with all the ban-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEXI" Everyone jumped out from where they'd been hiding, including Frigga from behind the curtains .

"Wow guys, you really didn't have to do this."

"We did, it's your first birthday with us!" Dad said, dragging me over to the pile of presents next to the cake. They all looked at me expectantly, so I began to open them. All together I got: a tall metal staff off Thor, a set of knives off Nat and Steve, a load of books off Bruce, a hand gun off Bucky, a music voucher off Clint (which he'd left with Tony ), and a small box off Frigga. Inside it was a beautiful necklace , a long silver chain with a large purple pendant at the end, surrounded with small black diamonds. I examined the pendant, and found it was a pendant. Inside it was a picture of a man and woman. She was exceptionally beautiful, with flaxen hair and large brown eyes.

"That's your mother and father. The pendant was your mother's. " Frigga told me. Loki came behind me and clasped the pendant on my neck; it settled on the top of my cleavage. Loki spun me around a kissed me lightly. He quietly told me he'd give me his later.

"My turn!" Dad called out. He ran into is room, then after a lot of swearing, crashing and muttering of "come here you bloody thing " he emerged with a blanket covered object.

"Tony how long have you kept it like that?" Bruce said. Obviously it was live.

"Don't worry Brucey, only about a minute." He said, placing the thing on the table. "Go on Lexi, open it." He said. I stepped forward and pulled the blanket off. Underneath it was a small, white speckled fawn. It had long gangly legs and large brown eyes.

"Oh my God it's so cute!" I picked it up and it nuzzled it's head into my chest.

"We found it when we were out hunting. Its mother was seriously ill, so we did her the favour of putting it out of it's misery. We found the fawn near it in the long grass." Tony told me. I stroked it's head, which lulled the fawn into a light sleep.

"Can I keep it at the tower? And is it a girl or a boy?" I asked.

"It's a little girl, and you can as long as it doesn't destroy anything or make any mess. " Dad told me. I thought about a name for a moment.

"I'm going to call her Valkyrie. " Frigga smiled at my choice.

"Also, when are we returning. I love it here, but we have to return some time."

"Tomorrow. " Bruce said from where he was seated on the chaise next to Thor.

)(

After eating some cake (it was in the shape of a flame, how cool is that? And it lit up) Loki took me to the side, with Valkyrie following me . She hadn't left my side since I set her down, and kept nibbling at the base of my trousers.

"Before I give you my present, I want you to have these. Clint asked me to give them to you before he returned." Loki passed me two parcels. I looked at the labels, one was an airmail parcel from Luke and the other was a present from Jack wrapped in comic wrapping paper. I breathed in sharply.

"You don't have to open them if you're not ready "

"No, I will. They bothered to get me them so it's only right that I open them."

I opened Jack's first. Inside it was a beautiful moonstone crown, made out of woven silver with a largish moonstone in the centre. Hooked on it was a ring of similar design, except this time it was a bloodstone. I slipped the ring on my 4th finger on my right hand, and found it fit perfectly then slipped the crown on my head. A small tear dripped down my cheek.

I then opened the one off Luke. It took me a while to here through the packaging to the present, as it had layers on bubble wrap to protect the present. It turned out to be 3 small ones. The first was a really cool steampunk watch, which was made out of cogs, and a large one lifted up to reveal the clock face. The second was a bunch of keys on a chain, which each did a different thing. One had a flick out knife, one was a lighter and one was a USB. The fourth one was a normal key, but a note Inside the wrapping revealed it was the key to a deposit box that "I would want to know about". The third present was my favourite, and also the one that sent a knife right through my heart.

1 year before, Chicago

I walked through the city with Luke, trying to blend in with the crowd. As we passed a tattoo shop, one caught my eye. It was of a large black and white dragon, with it's wings outstretched.

"If we ever get a family, find where we belong, I'll get that tattoo. " I told Luke. He laughed and told me that we would and that I should stop making ultimatums.

It was the tattoo in transferable form but with a difference, as Luke explained in the note. 'As soon as it's fully transferred, it comes alive. It even blows fire, although it won't burn you or anything.'

I choked down my tears. I shoved the keys in my pocket, then got Loki to help me buckle the intricate strap of the watch to my wrist. I wrapped the tattoo back up; I would put it back on later.

"Are you ready for the presents from me? " Loki asked and I nodded. First he handed me a package wrapped in tissue, which was a black leather crop jacket with tan arms, which I instantly put on. He then took my arm and led me down a corridor to a small alcove. There was no one there, or so I thought. I looked round the room, then raised an eyebrow at Loki. He grinned.

"Dankr, you can come out now " He called out. I looked around again and out of one of the shadows, a tall blonde haired man stepped out. He came to stand by Loki, and he stared at me. "Alexis, this is your twin brother." I stared at him, then Dankr. It couldn't be, could it?

"Wait what? I'm a twin?" I said. I couldn't believe it.

"Yes you are. I've spent my whole life searching for you Alexis. " Dankr had a deep but soft voice; it was gentle but charismatic.

"Wait you're the guy who called out last night! " I realised.

"Yes it was me. I was also at the ball. I did not get chance to dance with you. I hope that we can get to know each other as a brother and sister should."

I nodded." Of course we should." I hugged him and he held on tightly to me. Today was full of surprises; I may only be one, but I was not alone.

**A/n m.2. So surprise! I only came up with Dankr just now (his name means dagger in Norse BTW). The chapter name come from the song of the same name by We are the fallen. Give it a listen cause it explains pretty well how Alexis feels sometimes**


End file.
